Hard Knock Life
by TaintedMunkeyz
Summary: AU.Kagome is a senior is high school. She’s a pretty normal teenager… except for one thing: she has an eighteen month old baby boy. Enter Inuyasha. Rich boy who had to move, and it’s to Kagome’s city. Both teens' worlds are about to change quickly..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: uh, yeah. So I'm starting another new story. I'll probably have about three more out by summer's end. It's all good. Hope you enjoy! Happy summer everyone!**

**Full summary: Kagome is a senior is high school. She's a pretty normal teenager… except for one thing: she has an eighteen-month-old baby boy. The boy she loved and the father of her child left her for another girl, so Kagome is living with her best friend, Sango, trying to get by on two jobs and her education. Inuyasha's a rich boy who happens to: move into Kagome's city, go to Kagome's school and make an impact in Kagome's life. She teaches him a few things about life, and he gives back to her what she lost. But who said the journey up to that point was going to be easy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But it is said that if you fail to use contractions like don't, you're lying. Hehe. (just kidding, I don't own Inuyasha.)**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter 1 – Intro**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoO **

**_Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a Polo shirt…_**

**OoOoO**

The hospital was peaceful and quiet, the gentle voices of nurses paging doctors on the intercom floating down empty hallways. Nurses' and doctors' shoes squeaked as they walked from room to room, chatting idly about what they'd do when they got off from work. An immaculate white filled every room, every hallway and almost every employee's outfits. Nothing could be more peaceful at this moment.

"Kouga you fucking bastard! I hate you to **hell**!" a young girl screamed at the top of her lungs, in a hospital room. Nurses and doctors were milling around to comfort and deliver the baby that was to meet a new world very soon.

Ok. Scratch that. The _jungle_ would probably be more peaceful right about now.

"Kagome, you've got to calm down. Just breathe and push. Breathe and push." A nurse put a cool cloth on her forehead and held her hand for comfort. Two nurses stood by trying to look like they were doing their job.

"Such a colorful mouth on a young girl." One whispered to the other. They both nodded and watched with sympathy as the sixteen and a half-year-old girl gave birth. "And isn't she too young to be having a baby?" the other nodded and clucked her tongue.

"Kids these days." Another scream emitted from Kagome's mouth and she did as she was told.

"Just one final push, Kagome. One more and your child will be born. Give me one more good push!" the doctor instructed and Kagome gave it her all. One final push, a spank to the baby, and cries were heard at the foot of the bed. Kagome collapsed on her pillows and gave a sigh of relief. The doctor instructed two nurses to clean the baby and wrap it in a warm blanket.

"Kagome, you did good." Her best friend said. She fanned herself and swallowed a lump as she looked at Kagome. "You did really good." She blew the bangs from her face, as Kagome lay there exhausted.

"Kagome. Would you like to hold your baby now?" the doctor's soft voice reached her ears and she nodded holding out her arms. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

"I knew it." Kagome said with a big smile on her face. Sango let go of one of Kagome's hands so she could hold the baby fully.

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked hopefully. She looked down at the quiet baby with big brown eyes and a curious look painted on his features. Little wisps of black hair came out from the top of his head and he gripped tightly onto one of her fingers.

"I'm going to name him… Tao." She stated happily.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Hey dad. What'd you need?" A sixteen and a half-year-old boy asked as he walked into the living room. His stepmother and father were situated there, waiting for him to come so that they could all talk.

"Inuyasha. We hate to tell you this…" his father trailed off. "I actually don't know how to say this, but. Inuyasha, we're moving for your senior year." Inuyasha made a noise in the back of his throat.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "We couldn't move after I graduated? Why do we have to move my senior year?"

"Son, I was offered a job there." his father paused. "It pays handsomely. Better than I'm getting paid now." He explained. Inuyasha sat glued to his seat, in shock. He was upset, yes and very disappointed.

"Dad…"

"Look at it this way. You get to stay for your junior year. And then we move. It's not like you can't visit your friends. It's just a three-hour drive. You'll be fine." he reassured. Inuyasha sat up from his seat and ran from the room angrily.

"How could they do this…?"

**(Hard Knock Life)**

_**1 ½ years later…**_

Her alarm clock went off and sounded even through the thick pillow she held over her head. She groaned and knocked the alarm clock onto the floor, thus causing the baby to waken across the room.

"Tao…" she pulled herself from bed and walked over to his crib, which was situated in her room, and picked him up shushing him back to sleep. She heard another alarm clock go off as she heard Sango getting up in the room next to hers.

They shared an apartment together. Neither had family except for each other. They both split the rent costs and bills in half and paid for them with their earning from their multiple jobs.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out her door. "You want shower first?" she asked. Kagome grunted and placed Tao back in his crib, then got her stuff she needed for school and set out the door, down the hall to the bathroom. Sango shrugged. "I'll make breakfast then."

An hour later, both girls were ready to go. Kagome picked Tao up from the blanket on the living room floor where he had been playing, and they all walked out the door. The walked across the hall to their neighbor's apartment and waited for the women in question to open her door. When the woman did, she was all smiles.

"Good morning girls!" she said happily. Tao giggled and reached out for her. She took him willingly then smiled again. "Have a good day at school ladies."

"Ms. Sumaki, thank you again. You have been such great help." Kagome hugged her before kissing her son goodbye and walking down the hall waving. Ms. Sumaki looked down at the baby boy in her arms and smiled.

"That girl right there is your mother. And she's absolutely amazing." She walked into her apartment and got ready for a fun filled day of spoiling.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Shit…" Inuyasha situated his backpack further up on his shoulders and looked up at the enormous school. He had gone to a small private school before, so this was absolutely new to him. He was going in with no friends, and he didn't know a soul. And as he looked around, he saw that everyone around here wasn't really like him. In the sense that they didn't drive Mercedes Benz's and they didn't wear polo shirts. It was more the style of **way** baggy pants, tennis shoes and shirts with three layers. It was the style.

"I'll have to change my wardrobe." He whispered to himself and walked up to the steps leading into the place that harbored his education. He swung the doors open and walked to the administration office. A lady at the desk gave him his schedule and locker combination and number and told him to sit and wait for his escort to come.

Soon a boy with short black hair pulled into a little ponytail at the back of his head walked in. his violet eyes surveyed Inuyasha with humor.

"I'm escorting **him**?" he asked with disbelief. Inuyasha frowned and growled.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked standing up.

"Nothing just…" he trailed off and stifled a chuckle. "Uh, what are you wearing?" Inuyasha looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a dark red collared shirt, and baggy blue jeans. On his feet were white K-Swiss.

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated. Miroku just smiled.

"Nothing, buddy. Let's go." He patted Inuyasha on the back and winked at the office help (a junior girl). She giggled and sighed contentedly. Inuyasha laughed.

"Nice affect on the ladies."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, Miroku!" a group of girls exclaimed as Miroku and Inuyasha passed. Miroku nodded with a smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ladies." He turned to Inuyasha as they continued down the hall. "So where you from?" he asked. Inuyasha looked around the hall at all the different types of people.

"Um, I'm from the other side of Tokyo." He stated simply. "Just moved here last week. Names Inuyasha." He explained. Miroku nodded idly and waved his hand.

"Mhm. And welcome to Shikon High." They walked into the courtyard and sat down on a bench. "First rule of thumb: you need to know your surroundings. So let me introduce you to hell."

"This school is that bad?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No actually, but I just think it's hell to have to get up and come to school every morning." Miroku shrugged and surveyed the students surrounding them. "Ok. Those people over there are like Goths. They're cool, but don't fuck with 'em. Those over there are the nerds. They can't wait to solve a good Trig question. Those are like rappers, but um, pretty wannabe. The jocks are over there by that tree. They lead us to victory every season in like every sport. Those over there are like, the preps. Um, yeah they could fuck up your rep if you aren't careful, get in their way or just… how about you just don't mess with them, okay?" Miroku laughed and looked around some more. "Those are the skaters and punks. And next to them are the druggies and hardcore kids. I think that pretty much sums it up. Any questions?" Miroku asked upbeat.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha tilted his head to see past some person blocking his view. "Who's that?" he asked pointing casually and looking back at Miroku. Miroku sighed and looked where he was looking.

"Oh. Well, that there is the one and only Kagome Higurashi. And next to her is my love, Sango." Inuyasha looked at him curiously.

"You've never even got with her, have you?" he asked regarding Sango. Miroku looked down defeated.

"Nope. But have no fear, soon I will grace her with my charms." Miroku smiled and looked back at him. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, what group do you belong to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I actually don't belong to any group. I'm just me. Pretty much."

"Hmm." Inuyasha looked back at the girl with black hair and a pretty face. "And what group does **she** belong to?"

"Well, she's the same as me. We really just wander around. We're our own people." He shrugged again.

"Are you guys friends?"

"We're acquaintances." Inuyasha nodded.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah. But uh, I have to warn you, it's hard to get to her. I mean unless she takes a liking to you in the very beginning. But she's sealed her heart completely off with concrete and it'd take a lot more than a jackhammer to earn her trust."

"What happened?"

"Kouga." Miroku snorted and leaned back against the table. "He knocked her up and left her for some chick. He's over there." He pointed to where the preps were and nodded. "Another thing I have to warn you about is even though he left her, he still is very protective. So it's like, no one can get near her without getting fucked up because he won't stand for it."

"That's stupid."

"Not stupid Inuyasha. Fucked. Say it."

"Fucked?" he asked uncertainly.

"We really need to work on you. You're going to get your ass beat down if you talk like a wussy."

"I don't talk like a wussy!"

"Dude, you sounded like one with that simple statement. And we need to work on your wardrobe. No one wears collared shirts, unless it like, tight or seen in a music video." He stated calmly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Ok, whatever."

"Ugh, this will help." He took Inuyasha's collars and unfolded them, leaving them up against his neck. "At least you look a little better." Inuyasha shrugged and ran a hand through his shaggy silver locks.

The first bell signaling the beginning of classes rang. But Miroku didn't make a move to get up.

"Uh, Miroku."

"**What**, man?"

"The bell just rang."

"Yeah. And?"

"We need to get to class. It's my first day. I ain't really trying to be late." Miroku opened one of his eyes.

"Okay…" he said slowly and stood up. He stretched. "What class do you have?

"Math." Inuyasha stated.

"Let's go. I have that class too." Miroku snatched Inuyasha's schedule from him and laughed. "We have all the same classes. That makes it easier for me." he handed the piece of paper back to him and smiled. "Off to class!" he whistled and walked at the same time, heading for the second floor where their math class you be held.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Hey, I'm going to work, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Sango waved as she walked in the opposite direction of her best friend. She looked around her surroundings and sighed. The air was cool and crisp and the sky was beginning to change from bright to dark. It was about 6:00, and Kagome and Sango just got off from their first jobs. Sango was going to her second, but Kagome needed to go home and see her baby boy. She missed him so much already.

She arrived home and went to her neighbor's door. After picking up Tao, she went home and kicked off her shoes to relax. She changed into some jogger pants and a T-shirt and walked into the kitchen, setting Tao into his high chair.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" she asked quietly as she kissed him on the forehead. He giggled and cooed the way all babies do and she laughed. "What would you like to eat?" she asked raiding the fridge. He slapped his hands down on the table in front of him and giggled. She smiled as she pulled out a small box of Cheerios from the cupboard and poured some on the little table in front of him, and then poured herself a bowl. He giggled cutely and put one in his mouth, his whole hand almost going in too.

"Eat slow, baby." She said as she pushed them all to the corner of the small table and left two. She pointed to them to tell him to eat those first. He looked up at her, his mouth in the curious shape of an 'O'. Instead of eating one, he moved over to the pile she had made and took one, plopping it into his mouth. She shook her head. "Good Lord." She smiled and placed a bottle full of milk in front of him. He picked it up and drank while holding one of her fingers. He cooed again and she smiled lovingly.

She sighed when she was done with her bowl, and when Tao finished up his little pile she whisked him up and brought him over to the sink so that she could give him a bath. She held him on her hip as she plugged the drain and filled it up with warm water, then poured in his baby soap so that he could have suds. He splashed when she set him down in there.

"You're going to make a mess." She laughed as she soaped up a small washcloth and washed his legs and arms, back and stomach. Then she took some shampoo and soaped up the soft black wisps of hair covering the top of his head. She gave him a soap Mohawk and giggled, making him follow suit. A bubble floated up from the suds and hung in front of his face. He tilted his head curiously, and then looked up at his mother.

"Mama." He said looking back at the bubble.

"No, honey. Bubble." She said pointing to it. "Bubble." She said it slowly as his eyes watched her lips. His eyes widened.

"Ummble?" he tried hesitantly.

She smiled.

"Close enough." She tapped his nose then rinsed him off, lifting him from the water and wrapping a towel around his small frame, using part of it to cover his head like a hood. She carried him to her room, where he had his own little dresser, and picked out a pair of pajamas. They were red with little airplanes on them. She dried him off, put on a clean and fresh diaper and then dressed him, to keep him warm. She brushed his dry hair and looked down at the sleepy boy. "Tired yet?" she asked with a smile. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Time for bed." Tao kicked and groaned protesting. "No, come on, you're tired." He closed his eyes and yawned again, his breath smelling like mint, for she had just brushed his little teeth. She walked around the room, cradling him in her arms as she hummed a tune she'd remembered from when she was a girl. Soon he was in a light slumber and she placed him in his crib, covering him with a small blanket, tucking it in at his sides. When she was done, she walked out of her room and flopped down on the couch. She knew Sango would be home a little late, but she could wait up for her. It was Friday night after all.

She thought about to two most important people in her life. She wondered where she'd be if Sango and Tao weren't there. Frankly, she decided, that she'd be lost. She loved them both so much. They made her happy in some of the simplest ways. And she'd never be able to forget that. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, waiting until Sango got home.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Inuyasha got home and opened the front door tiredly. All the lights in the house were off, and no car was in the driveway, which indicated that his parents were out and about.

He didn't mind.

He sighed as he trudged up the stairs, two at a time, and headed towards his room at the end of the hall. He set down his book bag and stretched. His room was dark, save for the moonlight coming in through his window. The curtains were drawn back, and the light coming in illuminated his room, if only a little. He kicked off his shoes then walked to the other side of his room where his joint bathroom was connected. He stripped off all his clothes and turned the shower on, steam filling the bathroom almost immediately. He hopped in and let the water run down his muscular body, and down to the drain on the floor. He soaped up a washcloth, his body and then washed his hair. Holding onto the wall he just stood under the water and let it run down his body some more, to relieve all the tension and stress in his muscles.

He turned off the water and shook his head; his hair sending droplets of water everywhere. He grabbed a towel on the rack out side his shower and smothered his face, drying it off. Then he wrapped it around his bottom half and walked out into his room. The difference between the warm bathroom and the cool air of his room sent chills down his spine, so he hurried and dried off.

He went over to his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, boxers and socks. After dressing he headed downstairs to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find his beloved ramen. He smiled as he pulled out chicken flavor and put a pot on the stove to heat up water.

While he waited for his food, he thought about how his senior year could turn out. He only knew Miroku, and he was cool; blunt, perverted and humorous, but cool. He smiled as he thought of Kagome and how he wanted to meet her. Except for the whole getting past Kouga… and earning her trust. He actually just wanted to get to know the raven-haired beauty.

'**Kagome Higurashi, huh?**' he nodded his head and ate his food thinking of all the possibilities for his senior year in high school. '**Gotta make it memorable.**'

**OoOoOoO **

**A/N: haha. I must admit, that shower scene was my favorite part. And the Kagome and Tao bonding. Even though those two scenes together is practically a sin. well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it started out kind of slow. But it'll get better. R&R please!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok. Well I think I left you all waiting in suspense for too long. So here's the update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: apparently not weenies…**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Two**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a Polo shirt…_**

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha walked down his new school's halls, one week later, a Wednesday. Everything was getting a little better since he now knew where most everything was. He still missed his friends and old school, but the nostalgic emotions were to be expected.

He situated the straps of his black backpack further up on his shoulders, and walked down a hall, trying to remember where the vending machines were.

"Damnit!" he cursed under his breath.

Yeah. Things were getting a _little_ better…

He picked a hall to go down, using his favorite guessing method, eeny-meeny-mino-mo, and walked down a hall to his right. He shrugged. At least it was lunchtime and he had about 50 minutes to pick his way through the halls of "hell" as Miroku so kindly put it.

The halls were pretty much empty, save for a few stragglers that didn't have cars or friends that could take them to have lunch off-campus. Everyone was in the cafeteria having whatever nasty concoction they were serving, or they were eating from their trusted bag lunches from home. Inuyasha was neither. He wasn't really hungry anyway. He just felt like getting a soda, then maybe heading to his next class. That's what you do when you don't have friends.

He sighed, as the hall he walked down seemed to stretch forever. He remembered seeing them, but now he was totally blank, and his beloved frosted carbonated beverage was so far out of reach. But he passed the time coming upon a subject he'd been stuck on forever. All week and all of last week, the only thing he could think about was Kagome Higurashi.

He didn't want it to seem that way, but to an outsider looking in, it would seem shallow that he wanted to get to know her, just from seeing her his first day of school. But it wasn't like that at all. Well, it sort of was. But just the way she carried herself, was interesting to him. He had a few classes with her. She always seemed eager to learn. Even at 8:30 in the morning, when most kids – including him – were still half-asleep. But that was one thing he liked about her. That she was smart and able to see her surroundings. He didn't know how in the world he knew all that by just looking at her, and hearing her speak, but maybe it was because he was like that too.

At his old school, his private school, he'd been at the top of his class. And he loved art. Anything artistic. Photography, sketching, painting, the works. But at this school, he didn't think that that was very important. It seemed as if all the school focused on was sports, which he didn't mind that much. He was even thinking about joining the football team when that point in time arrived.

Inuyasha glanced up when an electric buzz reached his ears. And then a perfect picture of a neon-glowing Coca-Cola can and a water bottle on two big black box-like objects filled his vision. He smiled triumphantly and pumped a fist into the air. Then he fixed his shirt, tugging it down, and looked around to see if anyone saw.

Thank all things holy that no one had.

After he situated himself he sighed and walked over to the soda-giving machine and fished into his pocket to find a dollar bill. He successfully found a few and pulled one out slipping it into the machine and searching the selection to see what his choices were. He finally decided on an orange soda, pushing on the button and waiting for his soda to come down into the compartment at the bottom. When five seconds passed and nothing happened he began to get impatient.

"You've got to be kidding!" he yelled and smacked the front of the machine with his hand. He was almost tempted to take off his backpack and take it on, just to get his damn soda out. "Come on!" he said hitting the side. He heard a giggle from behind him, and whirled around in surprise, rubbing his now red knuckle.

The girl walked up and kicked the machine on the side and a thump was heard as the soda can fell down into its compartment. Inuyasha watched with jealousy as the girl he'd been wanted to talk to just got **his** soda for him, when he had been trying for about ten minutes. She walked over to him and opened his hand, placing the chilled can in it.

"Sometimes the thing gets weird and steals your money or just doesn't give you the soda. Luckily you got that latter." She smiled warmly and shrugged.

"Uh, thanks." He smiled back, a little unnerved.

"So, you're new right?"

"Yeah. Name's Inuyasha."

"Cool. I'm Kagome." She stuck out her hand and Inuyasha nodded taking it and shaking.

"Yeah, you're in a few of my classes." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. Kagome's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! That's true. I'm actually pretty happy I ran into you. Not too seem too personal, but do you get good grades in our English class? I was just wondering because the poem we were looking at today confused me, and Ms. Taiji said that we'd be having a quiz or something on it."

"Oh, well, my grades are okay I guess. If you want me to help you sometime, I'd be willing…" he said leaving the invitation in the air. She smiled at him, and tilted her head.

"Yeah, I want your help. That's why I asked, silly." She laughed and walked down the hall, away from him, her hips swaying. She turned around and glanced at him while walking backwards. "Come and find me after school, and if you do then I guess I got myself a tutor." She called back. Inuyasha sat there dumbly for a moment before getting his demeanor straight.

"Wait, so you want me to chase after you?" he asked, the corners of his mouth tilted upward.

"Something like that!" she hollered when she got to the end of the hall and turned the corner, disappearing from his sight. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the tepid soda in his hands.

"Tutor, huh? That could be fun..." He raised an eyebrow and sighed, turning back to his next class. How exciting Gym could be…

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"So what? You invited him over to our house?"

"Yeah Sango. Don't sound so paranoid."

"You don't know him!"

"I talked to him today. He's nice and he's just going to help me with English." Sango rolled her eyes and sighed, shoving books in her locker and taking out the ones she would need for homework that night.

"That doesn't mean you _know_ him, Kagome." Sango turned toward her best friend after slamming her locker shut and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"And those words never came out of my mouth. Give me a break, Sango. You know I don't let people close that easily. It's not even like we're going to be best friends. I just need help in English. That's it." she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, wanted to get across the point that there wouldn't be anything romantic related with the silver-haired adolescent.

"Whatever you say, Kagome. I'm going to work. I won't be home late." She hugged her quickly and walked off down the hall, weaving through students standing around talking to their friends.

"Guess it wasn't as hard as you made it sound." A jovial voice said from behind her, and she jumped, spinning around to look at the friendly interloper.

"Didn't have to scare me," she said with a smile.

"I didn't try. Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings more." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around the hallway.

"Maybe I should. Let's go. We're taking your car."

"How do you know I have a car?" Inuyasha said taking out his keys as they walked out the school entrance. He pushed the unlock button to his Mercedes Benz, and Kagome ran up ahead towards it, even though it wasn't that hard to find. The parking lot was pretty much getting empty.

"I'm physic." She smiled. "Plus, I just can't see you taking the bus or having to catch a ride with those invisible friends of yours." Inuyasha winced, then smirked.

"Okay, score for you, but it's only because I'm new. You can't blame that on me." Kagome laughed and shrugged as he started up the car, her hand running down the buttery smoothness of the leather interior.

"I wasn't. But I'll be your friend if you're desperate." She nodded reassuringly.

"What? I'm not desperate! I have Miroku as a friend, I'll have you know." He answered pouting. Kagome looked away from the window up to him.

"You mean that stalking pervert that's totally obsessed with Sango?" she asked with a giggle.

"You have a way with words." He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "And yeah, that one."

"Well, he's nice and all. Only it's a little unnerving that he's in love with Sango."

"In love? I doubt it goes that far…" he trailed off. Now that he thought about it, it did seem kind of true. He always talked about her; the stalking was a little off, because he hadn't even gotten near her yet. "I think he just admires her beauty. Or something. Because he doesn't really stalk her."

"He stalks her from afar. And there is such a thing, before you go and try to correct me."

"Who said I was trying to correct you? Are you always this defensive?" he asked with a smirk and then stopped at a stoplight. "Well I guess it'd be important to ask. Where the hell am I going?"

"Oh, of course. Go straight and then take a left. Shikon lane." She rattled off and he nodded. He continued his trek in the car with the fiery raven-haired girl and when they arrived on her street, she pointed to an apartment building on the right side of the road.

"Nice neighborhood." He commented absently. And it really was. He wasn't just using that line to make conversation. All the houses looked homey and spacious and the apartment seemed to be kept in good shape.

"Thanks…" she said slowly and got out of the car, grabbing her backpack and waiting for him on the sidewalk. He got out, after taking hold of his own backpack, locked the car and they headed up the apartment's stairs to her floor.

"Really, did you have to get one on the third floor?" he asked with mock tiredness. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"You almost act as if I got this apartment intentionally so that one day we'd meet and I'd make you climb these stairs."

"No… not **exactly** what I was thinking…" she stopped in front of an apartment door and knocked, making Inuyasha just stair in confusion. The door opened and a middle-aged woman answered the door. In her arms was a baby boy, about the age of eighteen months, as far as it looked to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Ms. Sumaki. I hope he was a good boy today." She picked her baby boy out of the woman's arms, and taking his baby bag.

"It's really no problem, dear. He's an angel. Oh and I just changed him, so you don't have to worry about that, but he might be hungry." Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks once again, but before she could walk away, Ms. Sumaki's voice stopped her. "And who's this young man?" she asked with curiosity. She was casually leaning on the doorframe, an apron on, for she had just been cooking.

"Oh. Excuse me for being rude. This is Inuyasha. He's going to tutor me in English." She smiled warmly at the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice that you're helping Kagome with her school work." Inuyasha nodded a bit uncomfortable and smiled uneasily.

"It's my pleasure." He said with a one-shouldered shrug. The woman waved and closed her door, and Kagome, Inuyasha and Tao walked down a hall a little until they came to another apartment door. This time, much to Inuyasha's relief, she took out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open with her foot and holding it open for Inuyasha, as he scurried in.

"Want anything to drink?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the back rooms and set her stuff down in her room, before coming back out with the baby.

"Uh, no I'm good."

"Ok. Where do you want to do this? Living room or kitchen?" Inuyasha looked around the house, and decided he liked the fact that he felt comfortable. It just screamed home.

"Kitchen is fine." he set his book bag on the floor and sat down at the table. Kagome nodded and sat Tao in his high chair, scattering a mini box of Cheerios on the table in front of him, and then putting down a few of his toys.

"Okay, then shall we get to business?" he nodded and she smiled. "Okay, let me just go change and get my book bag." She stood up from the table and walked back towards the back of the apartment, leaving Inuyasha with the curious baby.

"So…" he said staring back into the wide brown eyes of Tao. "What's up?" he wanted to smack himself. The boy probably didn't even know how to talk, let alone understand what he was saying. "Don't answer that." Tao smacked his hands lightly on the table, making Cheerios jump around his hands. He had a wide grin on his face and he giggled, looking at Inuyasha with interest. "Well at least you don't hate me," he stated off handedly and pulled out his textbook, opening to the appropriate page the poem was typed on. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tao with a Cheerio under his tiny chubby palm, pushing it towards him. Inuyasha turned his head fully to see the abandoned Cheerio in front of his textbook and he smiled. "Thank you." Tao smacked his hands on the table again.

"Looks like you two are getting along." Kagome came out with her textbook in her arms and a notebook with a pen.

"Very smart boy." Inuyasha commented and smiled up at Kagome. She smiled back.

"Learned from the best."

"Who would that be?"

"Me, you weenie." She laughed and smacked his arm playfully before sitting down next to him. "So where should we start first?"

"How about with the poem." He answered back sarcastically. Kagome sighed.

"Well duh."

"You're the one that asked the stupid question, not me wench." Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha looked innocently up from his textbook.

"Hmm?" Kagome smacked him again, only this time it wasn't so playfully, but it wasn't hard enough to make him say "Ouch". "That wasn't very nice, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome glared at him, but she had a small grin on her face.

"Can we get to work?"

"By all means." He looked at her book, noticing she was on the wrong page and rolled his eyes, before turning it back two or three pages. "_Now_ we can start." She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed, looking down at the poem.

"**The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost**." She stated.

"Now that we have that established." He grinned. "What part was it that you didn't really understand?"

"Most of it."

"What's most of it?"

"Okay, I lied. All of it."

"Gee…"

"Just help me already."

"Well I had to know what I was working with." A loud giggle cut their minor banter short and two pairs of eyes, chocolate and gold, looked over at the baby boy playing with his Cheerios.

"Tao, you're supposed to eat them." Kagome said in a semi-stern manner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You have to use examples. Baby's learn in a hands on kind of way." Inuyasha leaned over and picked up a lonely Cheerio, and made sure that Tao's eyes followed it. The boy curiously glanced at him as he took the small piece of food and popped it into his mouth. Tao looked down at his pile and picked one up, glancing at Inuyasha for approval. When he seemed to have found hit, he picked it up with his chubby fingers and popped it in his mouth, grinning triumphantly when the piece of food had finished its journey. Kagome and Inuyasha both clapped enthusiastically and Kagome smiled, while looking at Inuyasha in a new kind of light. But she soon left it behind when he turned towards her with a smug look on his face. "Told ya so." He taunted and Kagome rolled her brown eyes looking down at her book.

"_**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood**_

_**And sorry I could not travel both **_

_**And be one traveler, long I stood**_

_**And looked down one as far as I could**_

_**To where it bent in the undergrowth;**_

_**-- **_

_**Then took the other, as just as fair**_

_**And having perhaps the better claim,**_

_**Because it was grassy and wanted wear;**_

_**Though as for that, the passing there**_

_**Had worn them really about the same,**_

_**-- **_

_**And both that morning equally lay**_

_**In leaves no step had trodden black.**_

_**Oh, I kept the first for another day!**_

_**Yet knowing how way leads on to way,**_

_**I doubted if I should ever come back.**_

_**-- **_

_**I shall be telling this with a sigh**_

_**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**_

_**Two roads diverged in a wood and I--**_

_**I took the one less traveled by,**_

_**And that has made all the difference."**_

She read it out loud, and Inuyasha followed along. He smiled when she finished and glanced up at her.

"Still a little confusing?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Oh and get your notebook out, so you can take notes." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _teacher_."

"Okay, what Robert Frost is really trying to say is that neither of the roads is less traveled by. They are both worn down the same. It's also saying, that with the fork in the road, that we are free to choose, but at the same time, we really have no clue what it is we're choosing between. It's all determined upon chance and choice. The speaker knows that he will be wrong, at best, or hypocritical, at worst, when he holds his life up as an example. Actually, he predicts that his future self will betray this moment of decision as if the betrayal were unavoidable."

"So… the main them of the story would be what?"

"The poem is sort of about remorse. Actually not sort of, very much so… it's like, he's stuck between these two decisions and he has to choose, cause if he doesn't, well he'll be standing in the woods all day. But somewhere down the line, he might feel regret for not choosing the other path, like it was a mistake." Kagome bit the tip of her pen and smiled.

"Hey! I get it. Thanks. And I'm definitely keeping these notes as reference for the test. Thanks a bunch, Inuyasha." he shrugged and closed his notebook.

"It's no big deal. It was fun. Glad you understand." He stood up and stretched, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already six o'clock.

"Wow, time flew by fast." She voiced exactly what he was going to say.

"You must have read my mind." She laughed.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" She didn't want to seem too obvious, but she liked having him there. Not that she was bored when it was just Tao and her, but his company was nice.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I told my mom I'd be home for dinner. But maybe next time." He left her with a sign of hope and she smiled and nodded, trying to hid her little disappointment.

"No, it's totally cool, another time sounds great." She picked Tao out of his high chair and watched as Inuyasha put his stuff in his book bag, then put it on his shoulder.

"I'll see you around school, okay?" he asked as he walked towards the door, Kagome following. He opened it just a little and smiled at her, a boyish grin. She bit her lip and nodded. Inuyasha's gaze shifted to Tao as he looked up at him expectantly. "I'll see ya later little buddy." He stuck out his pointer finger, and Tao grabbed it lightly, shaking it up and down. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled his finger away, looking at Kagome again. "Bye." He said quietly.

"Bye." She whispered as he walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him with a click. Kagome sighed, locking the door, and then she turned around to face the kitchen again. "What do you want for dinner, baby?"

**--**

**A/N: well that was fun. I had the worst writer's block. And I don't even know why. Shouldn't it be easier to write when it's the first few chapters? Fucking brain farts. I'm slow because I've only had five hours of sleep… so don't blame me. Just enjoy the chapter. And then review, because you love me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys… sorry for the long wait… been through some shit, and I'm not really the happiest person in the world. Didn't want to write, when it'd clearly affect my writing. But hopefully, this chapter is okay for you guys. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Three**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_Just when you think you're all alone… here comes you prince in a Benz and a polo shirt…_**

**OoOoOoO**

"I don't know, Sango. I like him." Kagome pushed Tao's stroller up to a rack of clothing in the junior department of their favorite discount clothing store and shrugged her shoulders carelessly. Sango slowly lowered the tank top she'd been examining carefully and glanced over at Kagome, her high ponytail swishing.

"Excuse me? Run that by me again…" she trailed off, and looked at Kagome as if she had a second head. Kagome smirked and shrugged her shoulders again.

"I **like** him." she said with an eyebrow raised. "You act like it's against the law." She said with a laugh. She bent down and took a long sleeve away from Tao's grasp.

"Well, it is, in Kagome Land." She snorted, very un-ladylike, and ducked as Kagome threw a bundle of socks at her head. She laughed and tossed it back to her. "All I'm saying is, you were the one who said 'I don't let a lot of guys in'. Actually, like no guys. I think the only boy you let into your heart is Tao. But that doesn't count." She said with a crooked smile. Kagome shrugged again.

"I don't know. It's different with him." Kagome said quietly, picking at the handle of the stroller. Sango sighed.

"You said that about Kouga." Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango was right, though. She had said that about Kouga. And he ended up breaking her heart, leaving her high and dry with a baby boy. Not that she minded the latter.

"I know. But I swear. I'm right about this one." Sango nodded her head idly, listening to the elevator-like music playing overhead.

"Well, I haven't met him. So I can't give you my detailed opinion about who I think he'll turn out to be."

"I do really want you to meet him. I think we should all go see a movie or something."

"I'd feel like a third-wheel." Sango said bluntly.

"I'm sure I can get you a date."

"This is not a date! Kagome, no!" Tao giggled and extended his hand out to try and grab another article of clothing, but Kagome gently pulled his hand away before turning to Sango.

"It won't be a date. That's not how I meant it," she sighed exasperatedly. "Is it just me, or is this music getting worse?" she asked as it switched to a techno-like beat.

"Are you done here? Cause we need to get out of here." She looked up at the speakers on the ceiling and glared with disgust before turning and putting the shirt she'd been holding back on the rack. She and Kagome walked towards the entrance and as soon as they stepped over the threshold, they were engulfed into the crowd of Saturday shoppers. Everyone was talking loudly, walking either too slow, or too fast. Kagome sighed again. This was what she hated about shopping. But she looked down at Tao, and realized he seemed to like it. He was giggling and hiding behind his hands, excited to see so many people.

"You'd think that you never let him out of the house." Sango said with a laugh as she glanced down at her "nephew". Tao still giggled, as the older girls dodged out of the way of shoppers. Sango's shopping bag hit repeatedly against her thigh annoyingly.

"Are you hungry?" she heard Kagome's voice. The slightly taller girl looked over at her.

"As a matter of fact I am," She smiled and they changed direction, walking toward the food court.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"You sure you're just tutoring her?" Miroku asked as they walked out of their favorite video game store.

"_Yes_, Miroku."

"I bet you're just trying to get close so you can get laid." Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Not everybody runs on a one-track mind, Miroku. Get your head out of the gutter." He chided with a smirk. Miroku shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever." They walked toward the food court. "What shall we eat today, my friend?" The stopped at the entrance, glancing around at all the circular tables set up in a pattern in the middle of the food court, all the mini restaurants on the outskirts. Inuyasha shifted his eyes from place to place, trying to decide exactly what it was that he wanted. He shrugged finally.

"How about **Mickey D's**?" he asked, turning to Miroku, but he noticed that the boy was slightly distracted by something in the distance. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing it was just some pretty girl in a short skirt and a tight shirt. But as he glanced up in the direction Miroku was looking, he was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't just _some_ girl, but that it was Kagome and her friend. "Miroku?" He looked back over, but saw that his new friend had disappeared. Inuyasha turned back in the direction and saw that he was already talking to Kagome and Sango. He shook his head.

"Sango, my lovely lady." Sango raised a slim eyebrow and glanced at Kagome who just shrugged. 'Let her figure it out on her own.' Kagome thought with a smirk.

"Um, how do you know my name?" she asked with a slight blush. Miroku waved it off and grabbed her hands, holding them in his.

"Can I ask you a question, my love?" Sango nodded her head slightly, a little worried about how he knew her name, and that he wanted to ask her a question, adding 'my love' to the end of it.

"Sure." Kagome shook her head, turning Tao's stroller away so that he didn't witness the violence.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Sango's face turned beat red and Kagome could have sworn she saw a small vein pop out of her forehead. She laughed as Sango raised a hand and brought it across Miroku's face.

"Pervert!" she shrieked and covered her face with her hands. Kagome was holding her stomach now, not caring that most everyone in the food court had turned their attention their way. Inuyasha walked over and smirked, shaking his head. He clapped Miroku on the shoulder.

"Better luck next time, buddy." He said. Miroku winced as he touched his face.

"I have _never_ been hit, by such a strong girl before." He held his cheek as he walked over to a booth and sat down. Inuyasha laughed, and then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Sorry you had to witness that."

"Are you kidding? That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" she said with a gleeful laugh. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and chuckled again, walking over to the table and sitting next to Miroku. Kagome, happily, and Sango hesitantly, walked over to the table too and sat down. Kagome situated Tao's stroller at the front of the table and locked the wheels, before lifting him out and setting him in her lap.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked sitting back in his seat.

"We were shopping, then we got hungry." Kagome explained.

"And then we came over here to get food, but _someone_ had to come over and be a pervert." Sango said glaring knives at Inuyasha's friend.

"You're beautiful, I couldn't help myself." Miroku said sheepishly. Sango still glared, but the pink tint had come back to her cheeks.

"I don't even know you."

"Which reminds me," Kagome said with a cheerful smile. "Sango, meet Inuyasha, and his friend Miroku. Guys, this is Sango." Sango shook Inuyasha's hand, and then warily Miroku's, then sat back in her seat.

"Well, now that we're all here, I think we should hang out." Miroku suggested with a big smile on his face. Inuyasha glanced over at his friend with a look of disbelief. The boy's goals could be so easily distorted at the sight of a pretty girl. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I actually should be going. I told my dad I'd do some stuff." Inuyasha nodded, standing up. Kagome glanced up at him, a look of disappointment on her face. She wanted them all to hang out. And now she'd feel like a third wheel. But she couldn't feel selfish like that. Even if they went their separate ways and she hung out with Inuyasha, they couldn't go anywhere because she didn't have Tao's car seat.

The boys swapped a handshake, the type you'd see big rappers doing in their videos, and Sango waved.

"Nice meeting you." She said with a smile. Kagome smiled too.

"I guess we'll talk to you later." She said with a nod. Inuyasha smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away from the table and heading back the way he came from.

"So, what was it you guys wanted to do?" Miroku asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"No funny business." Sango said narrowing her eyes. Miroku held his hands up in defense.

"I was only joking, Sango."

"Sure you were."

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Okay, so you actually came here on your own, so that you could help me study for tomorrow's vocabulary test?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised as she let Inuyasha in. He nodded, his book bag hanging lazily off one shoulder, and he took off his shoes, placing them by the door. Tao was situated on her hip, his interest captured by the silver hoop earrings she had in her ear; three total on her right, and two on her left.

"Studying is better in groups." He said with a shrug. Kagome smiled slyly.

"You like studying?" a look of pure horror crossed Inuyasha's features.

"Hell no!" Kagome laughed and walked into the kitchen, stirring a pot of elbow macaroni on the stovetop. "But, it's easier to remember stuff when you're in a study group. Either that, or I just get to slack off while the other's try and memorize." Kagome shook her head, a smile still on her face.

"But how does that help you?"

"I have a photographic memory. I don't even remember the last time I actually studied." He said with a boyish grin. Kagome glared.

"I hate you. You're so lucky." She sighed. Inuyasha chuckled from the living room.

"It's not _that_ great. What if you had a hangover, even after you studied, and couldn't remember a damn thing because it was all messed up in your head." He asked looking around at his surroundings. Kagome laughed, clinking utensils against the counter and the pots as she cooked.

"Whatever." He walked over to their "entertainment center", which consisted of a 27" television, and a DVD – MP3 – VHS system, all combined. Next to the television, there was a bookshelf, holding candles and pictures and little knickknacks. Next to the shelf, there was a sliding door, leading out to a miniature patio, better known as the fire escape. In front of the TV, there was their long sofa, black, and really comfy. He couldn't exactly identify the material, and it would seem little weird, so he brushed it off as just a couch. There was a small floor plant in the corner, and a few stands with miniature lamps on them. He nodded at the good taste of whoever decorated. His apartment probably wouldn't match even if he wanted it too.

He turned around when he heard Tao's laugh, and Kagome humming as she danced around the kitchen with him, going towards the fridge for milk, then back towards the cabinets to put the bag of noodles away. He couldn't actually see her legs. The bar/counter was in the way, so you could only see through the window of opening that was above the counter top. He could imagine what the kitchen was like, just because he'd been in there so many times. The dining table in the corner by their fridge… and on the side of that the stove and the oven. And in-between the cabinets about the stove, there was a microwave. He liked how everything wasn't new, but it wasn't old, like at his house where everything had to be state-of-the-art.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome stopped humming and leaned across the counter to give Inuyasha a steaming bowl of something. When he walked around the couch and stood on the other side of the counter, right in front of Kagome, he could see that she made some macaroni and cheese. He shrugged indifferently and took the bowl happily. Kagome shook her head. "You could say thank you, you know." She said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha glanced up from his bowl.

"I could…" he said slowly, a grin equally slow spreading across his face. Kagome had to restrain herself from picking up the metal spoon in front of her and throwing it at his head. She sighed and turned away from him to make another bowl for herself. Tao, who was sitting on the counter looking at his mother and then Inuyasha, shifted from his bottom to his hands and knees and began crawling towards Inuyasha. He almost didn't notice, but when he glanced back up from his bowl, he saw Tao reaching over to him, and if he went any further he'd fall. He quickly set down his bowl and picked up Tao. He groaned as Tao immediately took hold of his silver locks.

"Kagome…" he whined. Kagome turned around and had to laugh at the look on his face. She shook her head.

"Tell him 'no'." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha groaned again and tried to turn his head, getting his hair out of the baby boy's death grip.

"Tao, no." Tao looked at him curiously. "Yeah, didn't work." He said giving up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Have you never had to say no to anyone?"

"No." he said with a smirk. Kagome shook her head and stuck out her hands, and Tao let go of Inuyasha's hair and reached out towards her.

"Don't grab Inuyasha's hair." She told him sternly. Tao scrunched his face up in confusion. She kissed his nose. "Forget it."

"I'm coming after you if he grabs my hair again, wench." He said shaking his head, making his hair ruffled. Kagome bit her lip, trying to ignore how hot he was.

"I'm sure you will." Inuyasha looked at her weird, then walked back towards the living room, fishing his vocabulary book out of his backpack. Kagome sat down next to him, placing Tao on the floor with is toys.

"Have you studied at all?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he flipped to the right section.

"A little." She said sadly and gestured toward the open vocabulary book next to her.

"How many words do you know?"

"Ten of the twenty." She said with a shrug. He nodded and stopped when he finally found the page, smoothing down the dog-eared edges.

"Equitable?" He said simply. Kagome frowned down at Tao as she racked her brain for the meaning of that word. She didn't know why she thought he'd have the answer. She shook her head.

"Reasonable?"

"Scathing?"

"Severe."

"Unwieldy?"

"Bulky."

"Transient?"

"Impermanent."

"Acrimonious?"

"Don't know that one," she said after a few seconds of thinking. He looked up from the book.

"Let's see. You could say bitter in tone. Or you could say hostile." Kagome nodded, looking down at her book, memorizing it quickly.

"Okay. Give me some more."

"Corpulent?"

"Um… fat, or heavy." He nodded.

"Intemperate?" Kagome made a face.

"Lacking self-control."

"I think you really know these." He said with a smirk and sat back on the couch. "That's or you're actually looking down at the book."

"I studied, Mr. Know-it-all. We don't all have the privilege of photographic memory." She said, sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha just laughed.

"_Okay_."

"Keep it rolling, smartass." Inuyasha gasped jokingly.

"Kagome, how could you influence your son like that?" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at Tao who was trying to fit shapes into different holes on a box.

"He's in his own world."

"Yeah, until you hear him say it one day." He said in a teasing tone. Kagome picked a pillow up off the couch and smacked him.

"Keep going, Sparky." He shook his head.

"Okay. How about… culpable."

"Um… give me a hint." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That would be cheating."

"No it wouldn't. It'd be cheating if I asked you for a hint on the actual test." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so it's not cheating. But it'd give you the answer." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know to much. I don't like you anymore."

"Kagome… just because I wouldn't give you the answer… doesn't mean you need to be mean. I have feelings too you know." He said breezily, drumming his fingers on his knees. Kagome rolled her eyes over to him, and could see he was grinning.

"Poopy-head." She said with a glare. Inuyasha started laughing as he glanced at her.

"And now we're going back to childhood insults? Why don't we play **The Dozens**, then?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome shook her head.

"Nope. You'd lose." She shrugged. "Sorry buddy." She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a chilled bottled of water. Inuyasha walked in after her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Uh, no. Sorry. You threw 'poopy-head' out there. It's on." Kagome laughed.

"No. I'm not playing that game with my son in the room. And I wouldn't want to beat you _too_ bad. I'm just not that mean." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his smirk still in place.

"Whatever." Suddenly his cell phone began ringing and he reached deeper into his pocket, pulling it out and flipping it open. "Hello?" Kagome took a sip of her water and swallowed, wondering whom he was talking to. She shrugged and walked back into the living room to watch Tao, noticing that his eyes followed her out of the room.

And _that_ she liked…

She sat down on the couch and picked up her vocabulary book, searching through the words she had yet to memorize. She tried not to eavesdrop but she noticed Inuyasha was having a battle with leaving or staying. She smiled at that. It was weird how she was opening up to him. Yeah, they were just friends, and she didn't mind that. He was nice, and he didn't do things that would make her uncomfortable or unhappy. For the past three or four weeks – she couldn't remember – they had been hanging out, studying and just doing things friends do. She was a little unhappy with the fact that she was starting to gain a small crush on him. She knew it wouldn't be good to just fall for him, like she'd fallen for Kouga. But she couldn't exactly help herself. He was so… _great_. She jumped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha shuffled back into the room.

"What's up?" she asked. He picked up his book from the couch, and stuffed it into his backpack.

"I have to go." He stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Kagome bit her lip.

"Okay…" he must have heard the tone in her voice, because when he looked up at her, his face was a mixture of confusion and concern.

"You'll be fine on the test. We can study at lunch tomorrow if you want." Kagome nodded with a small smile. Apparently he mistook the tone in her voice for worry that she wouldn't do okay, instead of disappointment that he had to go.

Which she was glad for…

"Okay. Yeah, that'd be great." She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans, walking over to the door with him. He placed his feet in his shoes, not bothering to retie them, and moved his feet a little till they were comfortable. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he dug his car keys from his pocket. Kagome tucked her lips into her mouth and fidgets with her hands. Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"I'll see you at school." he nudged her chin with his knuckle and opened the front door, disappearing as Sango appeared.

"What was that about?" she asked glancing at him once more, before closing the door and stepping inside. She took off her shoes, the same place Inuyasha's were, and let her purse slid from her shoulder to her hand.

"We were studying." Kagome said with a grin and turned on her socked heals, heading back toward the kitchen.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Kagome slammed her locker door closed and looked down the hall to see Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walking towards her. She zipped up her backpack and shifted it around to her back, before throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Kagome asked, eyeing Inuyasha's outfit. He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt – probably one or two sizes to big for him – and a pair of plain white K-Swiss. He looked so good.

"Are we eating off campus?" Sango asked, looking around at the group. Sango was wearing tight blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'shut up and dance', and black Converses. Miroku, who was wearing baggy black jeans, a really dark purple shirt, and black K-Swiss, shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Me neither." Inuyasha said, shifting his gaze from down the hallway, back to Kagome. She smiled and looked away.

"Okay, then it's-" She cut off when she saw a female hand place itself on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Kikyo walked around from behind Inuyasha, her hand still on his shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango wanted to gag at the sugary-sweet tone she used.

"Kikyo, do you need something?" she asked rudely. Inuyasha looked down at the girl that looked a lot like Kagome. Only difference was the eyes… and this girl was a little taller. Not that he noticed. Other than that, she looked like she was a total bitch.

But looks can be deceiving.

"Sango? That's your name right? Why don't you go and fuck that guy down the hall, so you can pay your monthly bills. I know things aren't that easy for you right now." Kagome gaped, Miroku's eyes widened and Sango growled. Miroku grabbed her arm to hold her back, but that didn't stop him from mumbling under his breath.

"**Bitch**." He wrapped an arm around Sango's waist, having to strengthen his hold. Kagome clenched her fist, getting ready to sock the stupid girl.

"Kikyo, you can leave. You aren't welcome here." Kagome marched up to them both, grabbing her hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and throwing it back at her. Kikyo held her hand in front of her mouth, fake-giggling as she glanced at Kagome.

"Excuse me? Please don't tell me what to do." She glared, one eyebrow raised. Kagome was steaming. She looked at Inuyasha who was glancing at Kikyo with total curiosity. How could someone say something like that and not even look a tad bit guilty?

Obviously, these looks _aren't_ deceiving.

"Kikyo. Can you leave?" Kagome counted to ten in her head.

"Kagome… now that I think about it, I wanted to ask you a question." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked bitterly.

"How… exactly… did it feel to be left fat and pregnant by the guy you truly loved, and then have him come to me?" she asked slowly, a look of faux sympathy coming to her pretty features. Kagome narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, so tight that they left red, crescent moons on her palms.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. Inuyasha stepped away from Kikyo and pushed Kagome back, his hands on her hips, stopping her from doing something she'd regret. Well… only slightly. She could hear Kikyo laughing as she walked back down the hall.

"Enjoy your lunch, darlings!" Kagome busied her lip, willing the collected tears in her eyes to go away. She **couldn't **cry here, and let Kikyo know she'd hurt her. Kagome buried her face in the front of Inuyasha's t-shirt and let them go anyway. Inuyasha rubbed her back, glaring at Kikyo's back as she walked away.

"She doesn't matter, Kagome. It's okay." he found himself whispering. But he knew that she did matter, and that it wasn't okay, because it was a raw subject.

And not anything, _anyone_ should be reminded of.

**--**

**A/N: Well, well, well. A new character added. Don't worry; more will come into play soon. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.**

**"Mickey D's" – it's McDonald's. But I call it Mickey D's. I'm sure other people do too. Or not…**

**"The Dozens" – it's a game where you insult each other as much and fast as you can, without getting physical, and you can't talk about nobody's momma. Or else, it's like… you lose.**

**Read and Review my friends. Hope everyone has a good weekend.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	4. Chapter 4

A**/N: OMG. I so totally had like four pages written, and I was going to finish and just be done with it. Then my computer makes this message pop up saying that I'm low on virtual memory… I'm like WTF go away! So I keep clicking it, and at the same time I'm trying to make sure that it's saving my work on word. Then all of the sudden, I log off and then back on and the chapter is GONE from my computer and my file where I keep all my stories. This happened before. I searched the computer and it found six documents with the name that I saved it under and each other wouldn't open for some fucking reason! I'm HEATED right now. I don't even want to write anymore. I'm so freaking pissed off. I know it's not going to help to just write mean words and say I'm pissed, but I need to vent. Sorry that you all had to wait so long for this chapter. I know it's been two months and I'm terribly sorry. Things have just gotten really busy lately, and here and there I've been trying to write as much as I can. But if you guys honestly want me to update, be supportive. Please don't leave reviews like:**

**"Good. Write more now."**

**Or**

**"Nice chappie. But if you don't update, I'll find you and kill you."**

**Or this.**

**"Update, update, update, update, update."**

**I'm sure you get the just of it, but that stuff seriously puts me in a bad mood. Just be a little more courteous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Four**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

**_Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a polo shirt…_**

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome dragged in through the front door, sifting through the mail in her hands while at the same time slipping her sneakers off. She walked silently over to the kitchen and sighed as she read about more bills and more bills. She threw it all onto the counter and then sat at the stool in front of it and pushed the play button on the answering machine. She held her head in her hands and tried to make a mental note of all the things people wanted from her.

"_Kagome Higurashi? This is Dr. Swartz's office calling you to remind you that your son, Tao Higurashi, has a doctor's appointment on the fifteenth, which is a Monday, at 4:00. Just calling to remind you that if you can't make this one, to please call the office, between office hours – Monday through Friday – and reschedule the appointment for a more convenient time. Have a nice evening."_

The machine beeped and ended the message before saying the date and time for when the next message was left.

"_Hey Kag. It's Sango. I was just calling to make sure you were okay from earlier today. Dude, Kikyo had no right to say that to you whatsoever. I hope you're okay and if you want I can totally beat her down on Monday!"_ there was a short pause. _"Alright, well you know, I'll just leave that invitation in the air. Um, Miroku asked me to hang out, so I think I will. Don't wait up for me though. I'll be home soon. Much love, girlie."_

The message ended and Kagome sighed getting up from her chair and walking over to the freezer and getting out a pint of her favorite pick-me-up food: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She sighed in delight and quickly grabbed a spoon from a drawer above the lower cabinets before heading into the living room. She picked up some of Tao's toys and forgotten belonging before hearing the machine beep. She picked up Tao's baby blanket and tried to fold it – with much difficulty since she was trying to eat a pint of ice cream at the same time. She gave up and threw it onto the back of the couch, plopping down after it and waiting for the next message.

"_Hey Kagome. It's Inuyasha. Um… I was just calling to check and see if you were okay. You know, from earlier? Kikyo is such a bitch, and I say that without even really knowing her. She had no right to say that to you. So I hope you're okay. Um… well tomorrow is Saturday, and I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to do something? Tao can come too of course. I don't know exactly what we'd do, but I'm sure we can figure something out. I mean, **if** you wanted to hang out. Wow, okay, waste of taping space, heh. Call me back when you get this or something, and if I don't talk to you, sweet dreams."_

Kagome's face lit up as she ran into the kitchen and listened to the rest of the message. He'd called to check on her and make sure that she was okay. More than any guy had ever done for her. Especially Kouga. He didn't care much about anything. Mostly her feelings…

But she realized that she wanted him here. Right here and now. She didn't know if she could exactly trust someone she'd only known for about four and a half weeks, but she already liked him and he'd shown genuine feelings so hopefully she could trust him.

She was still scared though. She was scared because her feelings were already so strong. No guy after Kouga had been able to penetrate her cold heart. She was always just an ice princess, because she thought they were all the same. But with Inuyasha, she'd seen something and went after it, almost like a moth to light. That scared her too. She knew he'd protect her, but what about her heart? She didn't think she could take having something she tried so hard to protect ruined. It'd probably kill her, especially because it was Inuyasha.

The answering machine beeped again, done with reporting all it's messages and scaring Kagome out of her reverie. She looked at the phone for a long moment, debating whether or not she wanted to invite Inuyasha over. It was only 8:45 on a Friday and she wanted to catch him before he went out with his friends or went to bed early or something. She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number she already knew by heart. Her breath caught when the line picked up and she heard his voice.

"Hello?" Kagome froze and hung up, slapping her forehead in the process. She tried to calm her rattled nerves and looked back down at the phone in her hands.

"Oh gosh. I'm acting like a nervous school girl with a crush on one of her friends." she paused. "Okay, that's true…" she shook her head and redialed the number, willing herself not to hang up again. She was just glad that she didn't call his cell phone or else he would have known it was her. The line picked up again, but this time Inuyasha sounded slightly irritated.

"Hello?" she stayed silent for a moment. "Hello?" he drew it out like he was talking to someone with bad hearing.

"H-hey, Inuyasha."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey. Did you just call here a second ago then hang up?" Kagome blushed.

A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Inuyasha smirked with a smug look on his face, happy that there was distance between them so that she couldn't injure him.

"Right, whatever you say. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here bored. What about you?"

"Nothing. Sitting here…bored." Kagome smiled.

"Well since we're both doing the same thing which is nothing, do you want to come over?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Kagome, I'm _not_ going to study." She raised an eyebrow.

"No one said anything about studying, you goof. Do you want to come over or not?"

A slight lull was evident.

"I'll be right there."

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Stop! Stop right now!" Kagome giggled out and tried to stop Inuyasha from continuing with his torture. He just grinned and poised his dangerous fingers over her stomach. Kagome gasped and writhed as he lowered them and made her buck her hips to try and get him off. He finally paused and let her catch her breath.

"You loser. Get off." She laughed out. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You're just mad because I got you and I'm so totally awesome. For I am: THE MIGHTY INUYASHA!" he flexed his muscles this way and that and kissed them, being in general, mighty _vain_. Kagome lightly hit his stomach, not at all surprised that it was pretty much close to rock hard.

"Keep your voice down. Tao's asleep you know." Inuyasha nodded and she took advantaged of his unguarded state and flipped them around so that she was on top. She punched his shoulder. "And that was for the tickling torture." She giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she flopped down on his chest, too tired to really get any sort of revenge. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and began to rub her tired and achy lower back muscles. Kagome buried her head into his shoulder to keep from moaning.

They fell into a comfortable silence that had them both at a sense of peace. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, his hands now wrapped around her waist in a type of hug.

"It's raining." Inuyasha whispered absently as he held her tightly to him. Kagome strained her ears and sure enough heard the easy-going peppering of raindrops on the windows.

"Mm." She hummed absently and situated herself comfortably, not really wanting to ever leave this moment. "Are you leaving?" She heard him inhale a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She could tell he was looking at her.

"Do you want me to?"

Better to answer honestly.

"No." she said shortly and buried herself deeper in his arms. Inuyasha chuckled, making her whole body tingle and her heart flop. "Stay?" he answered by pulling her closer, and burying his face in her hair.

"What time is it?" Kagome lifted her cell phone from the coffee table next to them and flipped it open.

"10:55. Are you tired?" He nodded. "Come on." She got up from the couch and led him to the back of the apartment where the bathroom and bedrooms were. She opened her door and sneaked in quietly, motioning for him to follow. "Just be quiet. He's asleep." She pointed to the crib in the corner of the room and lifted off her sweatshirt before pulling back the covers. She slipped in and noticed that he wasn't all that willing, if not hesitant. "What?"

"Are you sure?"

"We're not doing anything. Just two friends sleeping _next_ to each other." She patted the spot next to her reassuringly and he shrugged out of his sweatshirt, already having his pajama pants on from when he came over. He climbed in next to her and turned to face her, grinning ear to ear. "No funny business."

"I'm not Miroku." She smirked.

"Right. Whatever you say." She turned her back to him and settled down, not unhappy when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"For protection." She giggled and shook her head, settling down to a night of pleasant dreams.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Kagome tapped her pen against her desk as she stared at the clock, willing the second hand to hit the nine so she could jump out of her seat and head home to see her baby boy. But unfortunately, she wouldn't get that opportunity for a while. She still had twenty minutes until that long-awaited moment, but she could wait. As long as Kikyo shut up in her little corner, "whispering" to her friends about the latest fashion trends.

On top of waiting for the slow-going clock, she missed Inuyasha. She was starting to get attached. Probably one of the worst things she could do. She had a major crush on him, and she was hoping that it would go away. He was already so accepting of Tao. And he was so caring for her. She probably needed to end things though. Or at least end it to a point where she wouldn't be setting herself up for _that_ kind of relationship. The same thing that happened with Kouga could happen again, even though Inuyasha had proven himself time and time again.

Kagome zoned back into her surroundings again and looked down at her desk, with books and papers scattered all over it. She started to write more answers for the in class assignment she was currently working on, trying to stay on task but finding it increasingly difficult. Suddenly her pocket buzzed and she jumped, fumbling around until she picked up her cell phone and saw who was calling.

'_Inuyasha_' showed on the little screen.

She flipped her phone open and looked around for the teacher. "Hello?" she waited for Inuyasha to start speaking, silently hoping that the teacher wouldn't catch her. "Hello?" she whispered harsher.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asked, his voice loud and carefree. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Can you like… speak up? I can barely hear you."

"Oh, gee maybe that's because I'm in fucking class oh mighty Inuyasha."

"Don't make fun. What are you doing after school?" Kagome tapped her pen lightly on the desk and thought about it.

"Going home to see Tao for a little and then going to work. But the usual babysitter is sick, so I'm trying to think of someone eligible." She thought about Sango, and then quickly remembered that Sango was going to hang out with Miroku _again_. Not that it bothered her. She was happy for Sango. But she needed a babysitter.

"I can do it." Kagome paused, and then rewound in her head what she just heard.

"Wait, what?" she remembered to keep her voice low.

"_I can do it._ I have nothing else to do tonight, so watching the kid isn't too much of a problem. Besides I think he's taken a liking to me." Kagome rolled her eyes again. '_You have no idea._' she thought wryly.

"Um, are you sure? If it's too much-"

"No, it's totally cool. What time do you need me over at?" Kag bit her lip.

"About 3:25… and I'll be home like around 9:00. Is that okay?" Inuyasha nodded to himself and swatted Miroku's hackysack away before returning to the phone.

"I'll be there. Don't worry about a thing. Later, love." He clicked off before she could protest and turned to Miroku.

"So what is it exactly that you're doing tonight?" Miroku asked as he kicked the little stuffed ball back and forth between his two feet. Inuyasha motioned for him to pass and caught it behind his back, before kicking it back. Currently the two boys were at the park wasting the afternoon away since the last period of the day was a free period for them both.

"Babysitting Tao." He stated simply. Miroku froze, the little ball landing on the grass with a quiet _plop!_.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Yeah, what's so crazy about that?"

"Well, Kagome would never let me baby-sit Tao if my life depended on it." He was fixed with a blunt look.

"Well if he was my son I wouldn't either. You'd probably take him to the park to pick up some ladies."

"That's not true!" he protested weakly. Inuyasha laughed and picked up the hackysack, juggling it between his two feet, twisting this way and that.

"Whatever blows your skirt up, Miroku."

"Skirt where?" he looked around wildly and Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed softly.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"The baby bag is on the coffee table and already made bottles are in the fridge. You just have to either warm them in a pot of water or the microwave, but I prefer the pot of water. Um, emergency numbers that you can call in case of an emergency, like Sango's cell or mine, don't hesitate. You know the poison control and 911 numbers. If you need any other help, like changing a diaper or burping him, call your mom, cause I'm sure she knows a lot more than you or I and-" Inuyasha cupped his hand around Kagome's jaw and cheek and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You worry too much." He whispered. He kissed her on the cheek, close to the mouth and shooed her away toward the apartment door. "Everything is taken care of. Everything will be okay. Trust me." Kagome turned around at the door and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Tao who was resting his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and looking at her curiously.

"Thank you."

"It's cool. Now go before you're late for work." She nodded and kissed Tao on the forehead before turning to Inuyasha and a bit hesitantly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Be a good boy." She turned and closed the door behind her, pushing down all the worries. Inuyasha would take care of everything. Or else she'd have his balls FedEx-ed to him.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"So how much do you wanna bet that Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love and then Inuyasha starts acting like a dad to Tao." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"None," he started plainly swabbing a fry in ketchup. "Because that will never happen. Kagome won't open her heart to him."

"You act like you know her." Sango smacked him playfully.

"Well I've heard rumors. Ever since Kouga left her she's had a concrete wall around her heart."

"That's true, but there's just something about the way she opened up to him so fast. They're gonna fall in love. Just bet me. Twenty bucks." Miroku shook his head and stuck out his hand.

"You're on." Both shook hands and Sango silently did a victory dance because she just made some easy money.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

When 9:45 rolled around Kagome was happily walking up the stairs to her apartment door, glad to be done with another day of work. She unlocked her front door and sighed happily to find everything still in tact. The light above the stove was on in the kitchen and there was a soft blue glow from the living room from the television set, but other than that, there was nothing anomalous. She kicked off her shoes and headed back to her room to change into some pajama bottoms and a tank top, before walking back into the living room and staring at the scene before her.

Inuyasha was laying on his back on the couch, his head towards the T.V. soundly asleep. And Tao was on his chest, gently rising and falling with each soft puff of air that left and returned to Inuyasha's lungs. Tao's hand was grabbing hold of Inu's T-shirt and the older boy had a protective hand on her son's small back.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to think about how right it looked. There was no way that those two could get attached. Because that would mean that Kagome would get attached, and she didn't know if she could handle that. Inuyasha was already starting to grow on her, and evoke feelings she hadn't felt in a really long time.

Kagome gently walked over to the two boys sleeping soundly on the couch and turned the T.V. off, running a hand through her hair before crouching down and looking silently at her son. He seemed so untroubled. Like nothing in the world could bother him, besides not having his favorite toy. She ran her hand gently of his head, smoothing his soft black hair in the same direction as her hand's motion. Inuyasha mumbled something in his sleep and breathed deeply. She flicked her gaze to the amber-eyed boy and sighed. She was troubled. What was she supposed to do? Ignore him? She wouldn't get very far before she'd want him around again. She ran her fingers through the roots of his hair and smiled slightly when his forehead rolled into her touch.

She wanted to cuddle and kiss him forever into mid-afternoon on the weekends. And hold his hand while walking through the park. And go on long drives with him. And that scared her more than anything in the whole world.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to focus on the girl in front of him. She almost jumped when her eyes clashed with his.

"H-hey." She retracted her hand quickly and gently lifted Tao off of his chest before walking back to her room to lay him down on her bed. Inuyasha finally got his bearings straight and followed her back, leaning against the doorframe as she settled him in.

"Kagome."

"Uh, thank you. A lot. You were a big help. I can't pay you now, but when I-"

"I don't want you to pay me," he eyed her for a moment, knowing that something was wrong. She seemed to be avoiding him. (He could tell by the way she shuffled past quickly to get back to the living room.

"Oh, no. I insist."

"No it's ok. I had fun."

"Oh." Kagome bit her lip and suddenly busied herself with tidying up the already tidy living room. Inuyasha followed her back out and came up behind her, gently turning her around to face him.

She avoided eye contact.

"Okay, please tell me what I've done to upset you." He said. His tone was a little weird for him and Kagome bit her lip even more.

"What are you talking about?" she broke free from his grasp to head towards the kitchen, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It only started right now. What did I do?"

"Maybe I've had an epiphany." She suggested.

"An epiphany about _what_?"

"Shit. Forget it. I'm not feeling too hot. Thanks for babysitting for me. You should go home, and get some rest."

"No you said 'shit'. Don't lie to me, or at least if you're going to, be good at it."

"That's not right. I'm fine. I just-" he shifted closer to her and she shifted back. Suddenly a look of enlightenment lit up his face.

"Oh."

"Oh?" she repeated

"_Oh_."

"'Oh' **what**?"

"I get it." he stepped back and walked over to the couch, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and then walking towards the door to get his shoes.

"Get what?" he shrugged as he put on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, I've just had an epiphany." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Don't mock me. What the hell are you going on about with 'Oh'?" Inuyasha paused with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to her.

"I can just be your friend, if that's something that's bothering you. I won't get too close." He opened the door and closed it behind him without so much as a goodbye. Kagome stared dumbly at the wood of her door before locking it and turning away.

"Whatever."

**--**

**A/N: ok, wow. Finally, right? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I dunno if it's just plain boring or if it was enjoyable. I personally liked it. There's already conflict. And I think for once Inuyasha is right on the money. There's something you don't see everyday. Later my friends. Please read and review.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews my friends! You guys are so awesome! And to acknowledge who some of you are, I'll do review responses! Don't ask me why I'm using exclamation marks after every sentence!**

**To Myst: _thank you! I'm glad you like it. Oh and you mentioned something about how I change views without mentioning anything. Well I did that on purpose. If it was confusing I'm sorry, I'll try and remember that in the future. It's like when I write I see it kinda like a movie, or real life in my head, so I saw it as Kagome on the phone in class, and then a smooth (or what I'd like to think of as smooth lol) transition into Inuyasha talking on the phone at the park… maybe it didn't work? Heh. Thanks for pointing it out! Oh and the 'Kagome saying something, and then Inuyasha having an action after it is just like his reaction to what she said. Hope that cleared it up._**

**To Max927: _Thanks to you too. I'm glad that you're reading and liking it. It's an awesome feeling, and I'll try and get out the next chapter soon!_**

**To QuestionMark: _uh… it's not my intention to torture you? Just the way the story goes buddy. Sorry about that._**

**To Rainchild: _haha, yeah sometimes I feel a little weird making Inuyasha the one that's thinking straight. Haha. Or the one that is in touch with what's right and wrong. It's crazy really. Glad you liked it. More to come soon!_**

**To Bleh: _um… I guess I could write a scene where Kagome bashes the crap out of Kikyo and the same for Inuyasha and Kouga. But, I hate to burst your bubble… it won't be in the next two chapters. Unless I'm in a bashing mood of course. Stay tuned though! Your wish could be granted!_**

**To TurtleHugs: _I know exactly what you mean. I hate when people have the GREATEST idea for a plot and then you read it and you're like… what is this shit? Haha. Glad you like my story… that really keeps me going. Please enjoy this chapter!_**

**To alkystar: _thanks... I appreciate it. The crazy reviewers review though, so I guess it's all good lol. I'm sorry I haven't written anything! It's just that I've been waiting to find inspiration so that I can make this chapter close to amazing. Sit tight!_**

**To Pure Rain: _yeah I know. Lol. Actually a lot has been going on but I think I'm at the stage where I can write again. Lol. Um please enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking so long!_**

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.**

**--**

**A/N2: I've decided…. To give the readers a weapon of choice… yes I'm giving you the option of how you want to murder me for taking sooo long to update. I'm sorry guys! Really... But I couldn't find the inspiration to do this! But now I have. Ok so I'm writing. You can kill me _after_ you read this chapter. Then make your choice –big grin-**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Five**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

_**Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a polo shirt…**_

**OoOoOoO**

"You and Inuyasha had a fight?" Kagome sighed and chopped up more carrots to be steamed.

"No. More like a disagreement." Sango rolled her eyes. She jiggled Tao on her knee and smoothed his hair out.

"Which resulted in him leave angrily and you stomping off to your bedroom angrily and him not calling for a week?"

"No need to replay the dramatics, Sango my dear." Kagome glared in Sango's general direction. Sango shrugged and tickled Tao, looking less concerned than a best friend should be. "You know, I was kind of hoping you'd be able to help me out, you know, give me advice?" Kagome turned from her steaming carrots and flicked her gaze at Sango. Sango shrugged.

"Kagome, you already know what I'm gonna say. Obviously you need to call him and see him in person so that you can explain what it is that you're going through."

"What am I going through?" Kagome asked skeptically. The only thing she thought might be wrong with her was that she didn't trust a lot of men easily. And Inuyasha had broken through that barrier and gained her trust so quickly, so having her guard down must be what's wrong.

"Don't play dense; it doesn't work well for you." Sango stood up and walked into the living room to change Tao's diaper, Kagome following closely.

"I'm not being dense. I just don't get what the big deal is!" She placed one hand on her hip and used to other with the wooden spoon in her hand to accentuate her points.

"Kagome, the big deal is you're falling in love with Inuyasha!" Sango shook her head and began changing the dirty diaper, but her head snapped back up when she heard the wooden spoon in Kagome's hand clatter to the floor.

"Shit." Kagome swooped down to pick it up quickly and shuffled back into the kitchen, throwing that one in the sink and getting a new spoon, stirring the mixed steamed vegetables on the stove. She didn't hear Sango walk in, Tao on her hip.

"So I'm right on the money, eh?"

"Sango, shut up." Sango raised a perfectly shaped smug eyebrow.

"No, Kagome. _You_ shut up, and listen this time. You wanted advice so I'm going to give it." Kagome turned from the stove and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Sango set Tao down in his high chair and cross the kitchen to stand in front of her. "Kagome, I love you. You're like my sister. And I can't let you suffer like this. There's going to be a lot of men that walk in and out of your life. Some of them you'll trust and some you won't. Kouga is a bastard. He's one of those bad ones. But Inuyasha… he's… well he's a really great guy. And unless he has superb acting skills, Inuyasha is for real. And he feels for you. Now what are you going to do about that?" Sango crossed her arms and glanced at her best friend, waiting for a reaction.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel."

"Yeah?" two grins of equal excitement spread across the pretty girls' faces.

"But only on one condition…" Sango rolled her eyes but the grin never left her face.

"What's that?"

"You stop acting like you don't have a thing for **Miroku**." Sango's grin immediately left her face and a menacing glare was formed in its place.

"I'll give you three seconds to run."

Shrieking was heard from the bottom floor of the apartment building.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"So then what happened?" Miroku glanced curiously at his silver-haired friend and stuffed a fry dipped in ranch into his mouth. Inuyasha poked at his own food, a bacon cheeseburger and medium fries, and sighed.

"She said she had an epiphany or something. But basically I think she was telling me that she just wanted us to stay friends… that she didn't want me to get too close or something. Obviously she doesn't like me."

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to yourself?" He grimaced when Miroku slammed his hand down on the small table between them.

"Um…"

"No! I mean, if she didn't like you she wouldn't have let you baby-sit Tao or spend the night at her house! Honestly Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you." Inuyasha shook his head, glancing around the small fast food restaurant they'd managed to wander into after playing some basketball at a park nearby. The day was cold and overcast but Inuyasha had asked Miroku to come out so he could get his mind off of what happened at Kagome's a week ago. It had worked, until Miroku managed to wheedle the details from his mouth, thus putting them in the current position. "Inuyasha… I mean come on. She doesn't trust a lot of guys; actually none at all. There hasn't been one man in her life so far that hasn't screwed her over: her father, then Kouga. If I were her I'd move to one of those all-female islands,"- insert Inuyasha's disbelieving glare - "Or something. And I think she's just skeptical because you're the first guy she can trust."

"Maybe." He glanced outside and watched all the different people walking by on the sidewalk. He wished he could see Kagome. He wished it could just be as simple as black and white, them being together, not having all the people around them to hate and try and shut them down.

"No… not '_maybe_' Inuyasha… just admit it. You're falling in love with her." Inuyasha snapped his head back towards Miroku glaring.

"I'm not 'falling-" he stopped mid-sentence and watched as the door to the restaurant opened and she walked in with a grin on her face, her hair whipping around her face from the wind outside, before settling messily on her shoulders. The baby boy on her hip giggled and gurgled, tangling his fingers in her hair and glancing back at the brown-haired girl behind them for approval. It was a picture of exactly what he wanted.

He wanted **her**, and he wanted her bad.

"Ok… maybe I am falling." He said quietly. He stood up from the table and ran a hand through his messy locks, walking slowly over to Kagome who was in line to get food. "Hey." He said when he stopped in front of her. She looked up from fixing Tao's small hat tighter on his head and her eyes widened.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet, almost unbelieving but it was good for him to hear it all the same. He glanced quickly at Sango who got the hint and took Tao from Kagome's arms and made a skillful exit, heading over for Miroku.

"Uh, can we talk or something?" Kagome smiled, relieved that he was taking this first step and making it at least a little bit easier for the both of them. She nodded once, and he clutched her hand and pulled her towards the door, not looking back at Miroku and Sango who were sitting in the booth looking on curiously.

Kagome was pulled to Inuyasha's parked and she watched as he leaned up against it before pulling her into a tight hug. Her eyes widened as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at two bums ravishing a large green trash can, wondering why he was hugging her with such emotion.

Romantic, eh?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly. He began to tug gently on the tips of her long hair, breathing her in. Kagome shifted so that her face was pressed into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back without hesitation.

"Hmm?" she hummed in appreciation as he wrapped his arms further around her, locking his hands to each of his elbows.

"I'm… s-sorry I didn't call…" he murmured, pulling back and cupping her face with both hands. She kept her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could be. She knew how hard it was for him to admit he was wrong. But then she smiled to herself. It'd be even worse if she didn't admit what she had done wrong too.

"No… I should have called too. I'm sorry too. I really wanted to call you, and talk to you, and tell you how I was feeling. And I really wanted to tell you about my epiphany and what I meant, and why I was avoiding you and-"

Inuyasha effectively cut off her rambling by placing a soft and breathtaking kiss on her lips. She sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do, but knowing that it felt right and that she wanted it from the start. She pushed her forehead against his and smiled.

"You… could have kissed me anywhere, and you choose a fast food parking lot. Why, Inuyasha, when did you become such a romantic?" she teased and kissed him with the same lightness as before, making his head spin. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pulled her closer by the waist.

"Probably the day I met you. I figure I was doing something right for once…" Kagome smiled happily and kissed him again, not at all disappointed by who returned her affections.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"So basically, I believe you owe me like… twenty bucks my friend. You hella got owned. Now pay up!" Sango said happily as she turned away from the window and stuck her hand out. Miroku's unbelieving eyes watched in pain as Kagome and his best friend shared kisses in the parking lot.

"How could this have happened? How could I lose twenty dollars so easily?" Miroku turned away from the scene that blew a hole into his wallet and banged his head against the table repeatedly until it hurt.

"Um, Miroku. If you think you're going to guilt me out of this one, you're sadly mistaken. I need some new shoes, so that twenty is going to somehow have to find its way into my palm." She smirked as Miroku lifted his head and glared at the brunette, and then adopted a smirk of his own that made the said brunette cringe.

"One condition."

"No, I won fair and square!"

"One condition." He repeated, happily toying with the idea running through his head.

"But-"

"No 'buts'… I'll give you the twenty on one condition." Sango sighed, knowing she couldn't win and stuck out her lower lip, pouting.

"What condition?" she asked, leaning her head on her open palm and glancing at the baby boy in her lap and was smacking the table lightly with his hands.

"You go on a date with me! I mean, I do have to give you that twenty, so shouldn't I get something nice in return?" he smiled wide, waited for her to say yes, since it was inevitable.

"No…" she mumbled angrily. It would be just like Miroku to try and get her to go on a date with him.

"Aw, come on Sango. Please?" Miroku clasped his hands together and threw on the puppy dog look. She tried to hide the tiny smile that almost slipped through.

"Well since you're begging…" she said and looked out the window noticing that Inuyasha and Kagome were coming back in. Miroku jumped up and shook his bum, doing a happy dance. Sango rolled her eyes, but could help but laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up hand-in-hand and watched Miroku make a fool of himself.

"Miroku… what the _hell_ are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with a small smile on his face. Miroku stopped dancing long enough to look at the happy couple. He panted to take in air and then smiled.

"Just dancing because Sango agreed to go on a date with me!" he said happily. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Sango who was grumbling.

"Oh well, now isn't this interesting!" they all laughed except for Sango who was a little pissed off that Miroku had to tell the world. The rest of the day though, was spent talking, laughing and celebrating.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, smoothing her hands on her jeans and running a hand through her hair. She stopped in the living room and looked on at Inuyasha who was sitting on the loveseat and leaning over the coffee table doing his homework. Kagome smiled faintly and climbed onto the couch behind him, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"Hi." She mumbled quietly as he put his pencil down and flipped her into his lap, earning a giggle to escape her lips.

"Hey you." he pressed his lips to hers and smiled when he pulled back. "Is Tao finally asleep?" she nodded, squirming in his lap trying to get comfortable. Inuyasha groaned them mumbled softly into her shoulder, "You can't be doing that you know." Kagome giggled again and turned her face to him.

"My bad…" she bit Inuyasha's lower lip and squeezed his shoulders, running them up to the sides of his face and cupping his cheeks.

"Kagome…" he murmured against her lips. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She nodded for him to continue, but kept kissing him. "My parents really want to meet you…" he whispered. She pulled away quickly and raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"They what?"

"Kagome, they want to meet you. Like come to dinner tomorrow night after school…"

"Um, Inuyasha… I'm not so sure that's a good idea." She shook her head and got off his lap, walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat there for a minute, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his arms still out where he was holding her. He stood up slowly and followed her into the kitchen, watching as she started getting out things to prepare dinner.

"Wait, want to run that by me again?" he asked, leaning back against a counter. Kagome sighed.

"I said 'I don't think that'd be such a great idea'." Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, right. But why?" she crossed the kitchen towards him and tried to get into the drawer he was leaning against.

"Excuse me." She said as he side-stepped. She took a large stirring spoon from the drawer and watched from the corner of her eye as he moved back. "It's a bad idea because… of who I am." She said as she filled a big pot with water, and placed it on the stove, turning the heat up. Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together and he stood there looking at her dumbfounded.

"What the… what are you **talking** about?" Kagome turned from her cooking and looked at Inuyasha.

"Look. I just… who I am, I'm not really someone that parents want to get to know. Let alone someone they want their son to date." Kagome finished quietly, playing with the hem of her tank top. Inuyasha sighed and pushed a hang through his silver locks.

"Oh man, Kagome…" he pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed. Kagome groaned.

"I know, I just don't fit into that family atmosphere, where everything is peachy. I don't have parents who love me, and I live on my own and work two jobs, and I got pregnant when I was sixteen and I have a baby boy and I want to go to college but now that's probably not possible-" Inuyasha crossed the kitchen quickly and hugged Kagome close to him, effectively cutting off her rambling.

"God, Kagome. You're so special to me. This is important to me, that you meet my parents. I know they'll love you. I know they'll love Tao and they'll be happy that I chose you. Even if they didn't – which won't happen – I chose you and I'm dating you because I want to be. Nothing's going to change that. I promise you." By now he was looking in her eyes and Kagome couldn't help the watery smile that came to her face.

"Okay." He smiled back.

"Okay." He responded. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and pushed her lips to Inuyasha's.

_This is what **right** feels like…_

**--**

**A/N: alright! Woot! I am soo sorry that this took so long to get out. My god. I can't believe it. But I tried really hard on this chapter. I know its not like amazing or anything, but there's more to come so I hope you enjoy it!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow. Just…wow. Actually, I'll just spare you the excuses of my everyday trials and tribulations which led to this great delay. So I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who review and also to those that just read. It means a lot. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… not today; maybe tomorrow.**

**--**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Four**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

_**Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a polo shirt…**_

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled up into the driveway of his house at 8:00 in the morning. What would his parents think? Were they even up? He shook his head with a small smile on his face as he grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat and threw it over his shoulder while pocketing his keys and closing the driver door all at the same time.

Highly coordinated.

He turned and crossed in front of his car, passing the garage door and heading to the side of the house where he could enter the back door into the kitchen. He hoped no one was up and they were all just sleeping merrily away, but it seemed as though someone with high power from above was frowning down on him.

Inuyasha pushed open the back door to the kitchen to see his step mother frying something on the stove with a spatula and his father sitting at the dining table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Inuyasha craned his neck back and glared at the heavens.

"The one morning…" he trailed off quietly. Inuyasha's father turned his neck to look over his shoulder, a weird look lighting his features.

"Inuyasha, my boy! What a surprise. Did you go to the gym or something this morning?" a sly grin spread itself on his face like melted butter and Inuyasha glanced at his step mother when she spoke up.

"Dear, don't be silly," she chastised playfully. She turned and pointed her spatula in her son's direction. "He didn't even come home last night." Inuyasha shrugged and set his bag down by the door and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. He reached into the cupboard above the stove and got out a clean tall glass before pouring in a good amount of his favorite citrus-y liquid.

"I know, _honey_, I just wanted to hear it from my own son's mouth." He said irritably. Inuyasha smirked. He sensed a small scuffle breaking out.

Now was his chance to escape.

"Well good luck with that one, _sweetie_; you know how all eighteen year old boys are secretive."

"Oh, like I don't know that _cupcake_. But I happen to be on a high level of understanding with my son." Inuyasha narrowly escaped the kitchen before his step mother let out her fire breathing dragon side.

"Are you saying I don't understand him?! I happen-" With his bedroom door closed and the rest of the conversation drowned out Inuyasha set his glass of orange juice down on his bedside table and collapsed onto his bed tiredly. He clicked on his stereo and set the volume on low after pulling his t-shirt over his head and relaxing in his sweatpants and a white wifebeater.

A buzzing from his pocket elicited a drawn out groan from the silver haired boy's lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sidekick. Although, when he looked at the caller id, a small smile tickled his features at the familiar number and he pushed the small green talk button.

"'Ello?" he answered tiredly and waited for the voice he knew so well to return his greeting.

"Hey you,"

"Hey," he repeated. He swore whenever he heard her voice or breathed in her scent he went all kinds of retarded.

"You get home safe?" light concern flirted with her words and flowed through the electrical world of their cellular devices right into his ear and he sighed happily.

He was so close to calling it love…

"Yeah, my parents played the concerned role in asking where I was. Kind of," he chuckled and smiled when she laughed.

"Let me guess: 'Son, this is the third time in about two weeks that you haven't come home. Are you having sex?'" Inuyasha choked out a laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure we've passed that stage in life. I think I was about fifteen then." He mumbled jokingly. Kagome snorted.

"I really wouldn't put it past you. You're a whore." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Ouch," he said, as if her words really stung him. "That one actually hurt; really _below_ the belt."

"Wait till I hit the right spot." She murmured absently. Inuyasha couldn't help the growing heat he actually did feel below the belt. He cleared his throat as his raven haired girlfriend laughed tiredly on the other line.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for that. I'm gonna go take a cold shower now. Please hold." Kagome snorted again.

"Spoil sport. That ruins the fun." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as a knock sounded from his bedroom door.

"Yeah, that's the point. It's not as if you're here, so I can't exactly act upon what those words do to me." Kagome imagined him winking, that stupid sexy smirk on his face and it was her turn for getting a little too hot.

"Okay. We're even." She laughed as she tied her hair back. She heard Tao waking up from his sleep and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I have to go though, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Inuyasha nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him.

"Alright,"

"Bye…"

"Bye, love." Inuyasha smirked as he hung up and heard that knock on his door again. "Yeah, come in!" he called, burying his face in his pillow. Hopefully he could get this over with quickly and whoever it was would see that he's tired and leave him alone.

"Inuyasha," a deep voice started and said boy inwardly groaned.

So not the case.

"Yeah?" he answered, not even lifting his head.

"Were you at that one girl's house last night?" Inuyasha smirked as he remembered all that went down last night. Hell yeah he was at "that one girl's house".

"Yep." He answered instead.

"Right... what's her name again?" he asked as he entered his room.

"Kagome."

"_Kagome_. Right, right," his voice took on a thoughtful tone and he sat on the edge of Inuyasha's computer desk with his arms crossed for a moment. So long was the pause that Inuyasha thought his father left. "Son, are you having sex?"

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed at how on Kagome really was.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"So," Kagome started slyly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down at her best friend. "Lucky date number two. Where ya guys gooooing?" she teased. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad I'm above that childlike tendency you have about teasing people, Kagome." she laughed as Kagome pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"You don't have to be a brat, Sango. It's not like anyone is forcing you to go on this date. I mean as I recall, you came home with stupid love struck stars in your eyes after your first one." She reminded the brunette putting her makeup on in the bathroom mirror as she leaned against the doorframe whilst checking out her nail beds.

Sango growled. Kagome smirked.

"Okay, Ms. Nonchalant Poo-Poo Head!" She yelled as she threw her arms out to the side. "You win! I wanna go on this freaking date!" Kagome smiled and chuckled at Sango's childlike behavior.

"I love when you conform." She winked and turned on her heel to head into the kitchen to grab a bottleneck beer from the fridge. Popping the top off on the corner of the counter she sighed as she took a sip, the cool liquid sliding down her throat deliciously.

"So what're you and Inuyasha doing tonight?" Sango asked as she came in, placing a dangling earring in her right ear and then switching her weight to the left foot and doing the same with her left ear.

"Pizza, beer, and movies," Kagome shrugged.

"Aw. How cute it is that you guys act like a married couple." Kagome rolled her eyes before turning away and heading into the living room where Tao was playing on his blanket on the floor.

"We do not act like a _married_ couple." Sango snorted.

"No, you guys are just extremely comfortable in each other's presence. Which is exactly the same thing," Kagome laughed.

"Well you already know. I like him a lot. It's only natural that I'd be this comfortable with him." Sango nodded as she went to her bedroom to pull on what she'd be wearing that evening while still carrying on her conversation with her best friend and roommate. Kagome herself was wearing black cotton shorts and a white tank top with a deep green zip up hoodie over it.

"I can't believe you still haven't even met his parents!" she called. "I mean weren't you supposed to like two weeks ago?" Kagome nodded to herself. It was true. Inuyasha had wanted her to come over after school to have dinner with him and his parents but she managed to wheedle her way out of it. It wasn't as if she didn't want to meet them, she was just scared of what they'd think of her. There was no way she could try and pretend that everything was okay while dating their son if they frowned upon the fact that she was eighteen-years-old and a mother.

"I chickened out. Surprise, surprise." She said as she drew patterns on her beer bottle with her thumb.

"Kagome, you need to get over that. How could they not love you?" Sango came out of her room looking ready and willing to go on a date where only the November weather would permit it. "How do I look?" she asked with a small smile. Kagome grinned.

"_Sexy lady_! Miroku won't be able to keep his perverted hands off of you!" she laughed and took another sip from her beer as she stood up.

Sango rolled her eyes but the pink tint of her cheeks was still evident. Tonight Sango was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans tucked into a pair of black **Ugg** boots and a black puffy jacket with faux fur lining the hood. She wore her long brown hair down – which was the highlight of the whole outfit – and only a little bit of natural makeup on her face. A beautiful crimson scarf was wrapped around her neck with matching mittens on her hands and Sango looked ready to go ice skating with her dark haired companion.

"Thank you, Kagome. You never were subtle." She giggled.

"I hope you have fun, my dear." Kagome winked when she heard a knock on the door and looked over at Sango who shooed her towards it so that she could make her entrance. Kagome shook her head but smiled nonetheless and opened the front door to be greeted by bright violet eyes. "Hey, Roku," she smiled and opened the door wider for him, not at all expecting Inuyasha to walk in with him. "Hey, Yasha?" she looked confused but she was still grinning.

"Me and dipshit got here at the same time." He smirked and kissed her before holding a pizza box over his head and walking into the kitchen to set it down.

"Inuyasha, your rude nicknames are not at all appreciated. Just remember who made you cool." Miroku folded his arms and glared at the back of his best friend's head. Inuyasha, smirk still in place, walked back to the front door with Tao in his arms instead of a pizza pie.

"Probably not you," Inuyasha shrugged and laughed when Miroku scowled.

"Speaking of the lady, where is she?" Sango walked into the living room pulling on her mitten as if she'd been getting ready the whole time.

"Right here; ready to go?" she smiled breathlessly and winked at Kagome who rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah, you _wish_ you were getting ready that whole time and not anxiously waiting…" she murmured under her breath and smiled brightly when Sango glared daggers at her. "Have a good night kiddos!" she called as she shoved them out of the small apartment. After closing the door she turned around and folded her arms while leaning back against the hard wood and looking at her two favorite boys.

"**Fox and the Hound**, or **Lion King**?"

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Sango smiled as she glanced around at the scene before her. The outdoor skating rink was crowded, but not too full, with people of all ages wanting to just enjoy the night. Along the outskirts of the rink, there were booths for different treats ranging from hot cocoa to cookies. Christmas lights were strung along the outsides, hanging from tall poles and lighting up the rink.

But what _didn't_ make Sango smile was the fact that every once in a while, she'd look over at Miroku, who was looking over at a scantily clad girl.

"Miroku if you look at another short skirt I'll be forced to crack your head open on the ice of this skating rink." Sango said with a bright smile on her face as they skated around the rink near the wall.

"Is that…_jealousy_ that I detect?" he asked with a hopeful glance in her direction. Sango snorted.

"Oh, you wanted my ice skate up your ass instead?" Miroku cringed.

"I was only asking Sango."

"If you'd rather be here with one of them, I can just go home." She sighed irritably, if not a bit hurt. He was always going after other girls whenever she was around and for some reason it just felt like she was inadequate compared to all of them.

"Sango," Miroku stopped in front of her and gripped her upper arms softly. Sango's fake smile dropped and she lowered her eyes to her skates. "Is that what you really think?" Sango bit her lip and shook her head slowly, but Miroku didn't fall for it. He lifted up her chin and searched her chocolate orbs with his own violet ones. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you…" he murmured. "I thought you hated it when I gave you all my attention." He stated earnestly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Why would I hate that?" she asked quietly. Miroku smiled.

"If I recall, you always say: 'Miroku, touch my ass again and I'll pound you into the ground!' or 'you idiot, why does your hand always have to find its way to my ass?!' _or_-"

"Okay I get it! But why do you always have to grab my ass?" she asked loudly, turning around and skating in a small circle in front of him. Miroku chuckled.

"I'm sorry. It's just so perfect, it excites me." He laughed harder as Sango scrunched up her face and glared at him, but he didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite as cute.

"Miroku!"

"Okay, okay," he smiled genuinely and grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her from slowly making herself dizzy. "I won't touch your ass anymore without permission. How about your hand? Can I hold that?" Sango lowered her gaze as a small blush spread out on her cheeks like an epidemic.

"I guess." She said gazing out across the ice rink faking indifference. Miroku pulled her closer and turned her face so that she was looking into his eyes.

"And what about a kiss? Can I do that?" he asked seriously. Sango's eyes widened a fraction before Miroku captured her lips with his and buried his fingers in her hair. Sango wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled as warmth spread throughout her entire body. She kissed him back fully and sucked in a breath when she felt him nibble her bottom lip. In response she opened her mouth to him and hesitantly explored his mouth with her tongue. She couldn't exactly figure it out, but she knew that it felt really right to be kissing him while being held in his arms.

But pretty soon the two found that they were losing balance when someone skated past them in a blur, and they crashed to the ice in a tangle of limbs. Miroku laughed and rubbed his bottom and Sango threw her head back and giggled.

The dark haired boy picked himself up before helping the girl he cared about to her feet. "How about some hot cocoa?" she suggested with a bright smile. Miroku nodded his head and kissed her chastely on the lips a couple of times.

"Hot cocoa would be nice..."

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Kagome," Inuyasha started quietly, searching Kagome's eyes for fear or self-doubt.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she smirked and narrowed her eyes dangerously, a lock of dark hair falling into her eyes before she blew it up away from her face.

"It's ok… to you know… feel unconfident. I won't judge you." Kagome snorted and took in Inuyasha's smirk, which matched her own, from her peripheral vision.

"Don't be a jackass, Inuyasha. If anyone is scared, it should be you." Inuyasha copied her snort and narrowed his eyes slightly before widening them again, just to tease her.

"I don't get scared."

"I beg to diff." she said smiling. "Remember that one week when you got food from the lunch line and they gave you fries with no ketchup packets. You were shaking in your boots." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously again, though this time he wasn't playing, he was actually slightly angered by the memory.

"How could they not even give me _one_ packet?!" Inuyasha's voice cracked as he tore his eyes away from Kagome's and sighed as she did a victory dance in front of him.

"I win, you lose. I win, you lose!" she shook her butt as she danced around the coffee table, placing her hands on her knees and swinging her head around her shoulders and letting her hair whip around in the air. "You blinked suckaaaa!" she let out a loud 'whoop!' and then fell back onto the couch out of breath.

"That's not fair," He said laughing. "You know that always gets me." Kagome shrugged as she turned her head to her boyfriend, head still resting back on the couch.

"I think you just suck at life." She said rubbing her eyes. After an intense staring match like that, her eyes were a bit dry. She pinched her arm to make her eyes water and sighed in relief when they went back to normal.

"I don't suck at life. You cheated."

"Okay, sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser."

"Alright, loser-face,"

"Okay that's it-" Inuyasha pounced on top of the dark haired girl and started tickling her, much like he had so many weeks ago.

"Inu- stop!- oh my goodness, please?- Ok I cry mercy!" Kagome gasped between every sentence and she shrieked as Inuyasha stopped, his fingers curled at her ribcage. Kagome took in several deep breaths, trying to remember that her son was asleep in the other room.

"Don't laugh anymore, you'll wake up Tao, you bad mommy." He smirked devilishly which made Kagome roll her eyes.

"As if you're a saint."

"I never claimed to be. I'm just sore-loser-Inuyasha." He sighed wistfully. Kagome bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Why are you so weird?"

"Why are you with me if I'm so weird?" He shot back. Kagome laughed and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt, pulling him down towards her.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." She whispered before pushing her lips into his and smiling as he molded himself comfortably to her and kissed her senseless. Kagome bit back a moan as Inuyasha moved his lips from hers to the sweet spot on her neck, right below her ear. She pushed her fingers into his silver locks and grabbed a handful of his messy hair and arched her back to feel the warmth flowing from his body. One of his strong hands traveled from her stomach to her bare thigh and squeezed gently, another one of her weaknesses. '_Good gravy, I will not be able to be a saint for the rest of this night…_' was the one thought that flitted through Kagome's hazy mind. She pulled Inuyasha's mouth back to hers and sighed into the comfort of his lips moving over hers.

Inuyasha pulled back and sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving his upper half in a black wifebeater. Kagome smiled thoughtfully as she took in the muscles rippling underneath the thin piece of clothing. '_That could come off too…_'

"Like what you see, I'm assuming." He grinned down at her arrogantly, his amber eyes glowing mischievously.

"Don't make me wipe that arrogance off of your face." She said stretching her arms above her head.

"Who says I don't want you to?" he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her again, before sitting up and getting off the couch stretching his arms above his head. He made his way back towards the bathroom and Kagome watched his ass from her spot on the couch and sighed. How did she get so lucky?

She pulled her fingers through her black tresses and closed her eyes, breathing deep and trying to forget how riled up she had just been. It was starting to scare her how much Inuyasha had an effect on her. She was starting to love him. She knew that. She was well on her way to falling completely head-over-heels for the silver haired boy. But that scared her so much it was undeniably ridiculous.

Sometimes she wished he would just do something to piss her off so that she could call them off and be on her merry way to a single life. But then he would hold her in his arms and she didn't ever want it to end. The fear didn't leave her but simply smoothed out for the time being.

"I need to get over this. Before I ruin every good thing I have…"

"Get over what?" Inuyasha asked from the kitchen. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she glanced over the back of the couch to see Inuyasha downing a glass of cold water.

"Nothing." She raised a slim black eyebrow.

"Well if it's about me, I'd like to know." He said as he joined her on the couch. Kagome smiled.

"And there you go assuming the world revolves around you again…" she trailed off while sighing. Inuyasha grinned and wrapped a hand around her calf and pulled her leg onto his lap while rubbing the other up and down towards her knee to her ankle and back.

"That's cause it does, baby." He said in a tone that suggested she should have already known that.

"Oh, my bad." She laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence when suddenly the front door unlocked and Miroku and Sango burst in from their date laughing. They stopped upon seeing the silent couple looking at them curiously then looked at each other before bursting out laughing again. Kagome raised her eyebrow again.

"Weirdoes," She mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Agreed," Miroku shook his head and waltzed into the living room. His lecherous eyes took in the sight of Inuyasha's t-shirt on the ground and Kagome's slightly tousled hair.

"Hmm… Inuyasha's t-shirt thrown to the floor, Kagome's slightly messy hair…did you two sex-it-up in here?" Both indicated parties sat up in a rush and gaped at their dark haired friend.

"Miroku!" three voices said disbelievingly.

"I'm just joking. Jeez. Tough crowd," he mumbled into the ground.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Do you have the grocery list?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not turning this car around,"

"Hey, Yasha, stop being a dick for like 2.5 seconds and drive the car like you're supposed to." Kagome rolled her eyes and then rolled down her window, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"Wow. Okay, I'll just shut up." He said maneuvering his Benz into a parking spot at the grocery store like a kicked puppy.

"That would be wise."

"You know," Inuyasha started, his voice taking on an unusually thoughtful tone. Sango rolled her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend with a 'here we go again' look on her face. "Usually you're only a bitch for like one week out of every month, but since I know this isn't your time, I can only assume it's because you have to meet my parents tomorrow night." Kagome glared at her boyfriend and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Right on the fucking money, Inuyasha. Do you want a prize?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, it would be great if you could show some excitement about this."

"I'm ecstatic."

"And not the sarcastic kind…" he mumbled under his breath.

"OKAY! Can you two _please_ shut up? We've had to endure your fight, the whole ride here; actually all week. So can we just get food and then go home? Because that would be really amazing." Sango said exasperatedly, throwing her arms up in the air and glaring daggers at her two closest friends. Miroku nodded his head.

"It_ has_ been unusually tense. Have you guys had sex yet? I heard it helps…"

"Miroku!" three voices simultaneously yelled and the said boy cowered.

"Just a suggestion…"

"Let's just go and get this over with ok? I have to get to work soon." Kagome opened her door and stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, dressed sensibly for late November's weather.

"Alright, Miroku go grab a cart. We should just split up. Kagome give me the list," Promptly after Sango's demand, a small tear could be heard as the list was split in two. "Kagome, you go with Inuyasha. I'll go with Miroku. Break!" Sango smiled happily and skipped off to her boyfriend as Kagome glared daggers.

"Traitor!" she called after her but Sango just turned around and threw up the peace sign. Kagome sighed and pushed the cart towards the dairy section, not at all excited about life.

"Baby, we need to talk." Kagome stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned to face Inuyasha. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, are you breaking up with me?" her voice cracked slightly as she hid her face in her hands. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he shook his head vigorously.

"No, no! Why would you think that?"

Kagome sniffed.

"Kagome… this whole thing has you seriously going nuts. It's just my parents. Every little thing I say sets you off. They aren't the king and queen of England. They're just people! But I'm not letting you off the hook this time. You have _got_ to meet them tomorrow."

"I know." She said as she wiped her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine, okay? And you won't be the only new face there. They said my brother is bringing his girlfriend to dinner too." Kagome nodded.

"Bet she doesn't have a one-year-old." Inuyasha laughed.

"Probably not, but they'll love you both just the same." He lifted up Kagome's face to meet his and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Why are you so sweet?" Kagome asked as she laid her forehead against his chest.

"That's a bad thing?" he chuckled questionably. Kagome frowned, but didn't answer out loud.

'_Yeah…it makes me love you more…_'

--

**A/N: whew. Ten pages? I really like this chapter. Hopefully you all will too. Oh and the whole ketchup packet thing: _Dane Cook_. That's all I'll say haha. Next chapter is the chapter where Kagome meets Inuyasha's parents! I bet you all thought it would happen in this one huh? Well patience is a virtue, its coming quick enough. I can't decide how many chapters long I want this, but I'm thinking ten. If that's the case then we're almost done! Ahh! But I haven't decided yet, so no fears. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon! And I'm also trying to update my other stories too. This one just came to me the easiest. I don't know why I can't write my others so well. I start then I think its crap so I just stop or delete it. But do not worry. I'm trying! REVIEW!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy crap… has anyone ever heard of a 6 year hiatus? Haha. So I completely stopped writing all of my stories. My life has taken SUPER completely different turns. I now have a 3 year old of my own! Totally did that for research purposes... joking... only joking. So anwayyy. Here is a super duper long awaited chapter. I'm not even sure people still read this. But if so, you are all very loyal!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Hard Knock Life**

**Chapter Seven**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**OoOoOoO**

_**Just when you think you're all alone… here comes your prince in a Benz and a polo shirt…**_

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome opened her eyes against the blaring light coming through her bedroom window and winced. Sleep had evaded her last night, considering the pool of nervousness that had settled in her belly since her trip to the grocery store yesterday with her close friends. She knew that today was the day that her fate with Inuyasha would be decided.

Okay, that was a little dramatic…

But in her defense Kagome really had no idea what to expect. While she wanted to stay on the positive side and believe that Inuyasha's parents were going to welcome her with open arms, her biggest fear was that they wouldn't be accepting of who their son was choosing to date - a young girl with a baby? They might consider her a hindrance on their son's bright future.

Kagome groaned and pulled the covers off her legs and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Closing her eyes, she rolled her neck from side to side to work out the kinks from the night before and cracked one eye open when she heard a small whine from the crib in the corner. She grinned and stood up.

"Good morning, little man. How's mommy's angel doing today?" Tao giggled, and then frowned.

"Mama, eat!"

"Okay, okay… impatient…" Kagome said under her breath. She picked him up from the crib and set him down on the floor. Tao had been making a lot of progress lately. He had taken a greater liking to walking – a late bloomer - and was even talking a great amount more. Of course, that meant a lot more chasing around on Kagome's part, and pretending to understand what he was trying to say. "Let's go little boy. I'm thinking scrambled eggs this morning - if I can even keep them down." Making a face she laughed as Tao stumbled after her towards the kitchen where she saw Sango sitting at the dining table with Miroku.

"Hi, Kagome!" Miroku said cheerily. Kagome raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"My, my, I knew I wasn't mistaken when I heard noises coming from the room next door. Sango, love, remind me to go buy some earmuffs." She cleared her throat. "Adult and child size, if you remember." Kagome winked and chuckled at her beautiful best friend, who blushed scarlet.

"Nothing happened, you jerk! And if I'm not mistaken, Inuyasha is always here sleeping in your bed!"

"Always pointing the finger to get the spotlight off of you." Kagome laughed harder as Sango glared.

"Yeah well, hypocritical doesn't really look all that good on you girl." Miroku cleared his throat this time.

"Yeah, Kagome. Besides, there is nothing wrong with two people expressing their love for one another through a physical connection!" he beamed. Sango joked on her orange juice and slapped the back of his head. "Kidding, only kidding my love."

Just then there was a slight knock on the door and Inuyasha let himself in. He also happened to be carrying a bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

"Hey, guys. Miss anything exciting?" he walked over to Kagome and gave her a long kiss, then handed her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you. Everything is going to go great tonight. I just know it." He winked and walked over to the kitchen table, as Kagome smiled gratefully. She really did have an amazing boyfriend.

"Well actually, Sango was just giving me a play by play of last night's session with Miroku. I think she was just at the part where she agreed to let Miroku tape it?" She smirked and ducked as a spoon flew towards her head. Inuyasha barked out his laugh.

"Holy fuck, Sango. Do you think you could convince Kagome to do that?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing. "Don't even get any ideas. We haven't even done that!" she said more to the other adults in the room than to him. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed about it, but she just hadn't been ready to take that step yet. But surprisingly enough, he hadn't even tried. It was like he was waiting for her to make a move. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"You look pretty in pink, Kag." Miroku laughed and winked at Sango. She just shook her head and moved into the kitchen to start those scrambled eggs she promised her son. Speaking of which…

_**Crash!**_

All four adults ran into the living room where Tao had pulled down the small stack of DVDs sitting on the entertainment center. Kagome scowled.

"Tao! No!" Thankfully, he hadn't pulled them down on himself, but it still sent her heart racing. She picked up the screaming baby and shushed him, berating herself for not watching him closer. Inuyasha chuckled and took him from her.

"Baby, it's okay. I'll watch him don't worry about it." He knew that her stress level was at an all-time high because of what she was facing tonight. But he was just so sure that his parents would love her.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in relief over Tao's safety and bid their goodbyes to start their day.

"Hey, Kagome, I'll be back in a bit to help you get ready okay?" She kissed her best friend on the cheek and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as the boys did some weird complicated handshake. Kagome just laughed.

"Thanks girl. See you in a bit." After the door closed Kagome looked at her boys. "Hungry?"

"Mama, Eaaaat!"

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Kagome unlocked the door to her old small Honda and got in, sliding behind the steering wheel. She took three deep breaths to calm herself and banged the back of her head against the head rest. Would she ever be able to think about this night and not get queasy?

Not likely…

But she was going to have to figure something out because she was now getting in the car to head over to Inuyasha's house. "_Just be yourself…"_ Inuyasha's words rang through her head. She could do this. Her boyfriend seemed to believe that everything would be okay, and she was doing this for him. This was the next step right? Taking their relationship to a whole new level was what Kagome wanted, because she had really grown attached to him and she saw herself with him for a long time. So she'd just have to try her hardest to get along with his parents, even if they didn't like her.

With her heart beating thunderously, Kagome started her car and headed through town following the directions her boyfriend had given her. She arrived in no time – faster than she would have liked - and glared up at the ceiling of her car, the pointed look meant for the heaven's above. She was supposed to arrive for dinner at 7:30 and it was now just ten minutes before. Taking another deep breath, she sent a quick text to Inuyasha to let him know she was parked out on his street.

"Maybe if I walk in with him I can use some of this strength," she muttered under her breath. Her heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason as she watched him come out of the house and walk towards her car. He came over to her side of the door and opened it, helping her out. Before Kagome could even say hello, he had pulled her into a dizzying kiss. When she pulled away he was looking at her thoughtfully. "Well hello to you too," she smiled breathlessly up at him. Then she frowned. "But don't try and distract me, you handsome devil."

Inuyasha smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for coming. This really means a lot to me…" She looked down at her feet, and he bent down to catch her eye. "Babe… it's going to go great. I promise." She nodded up at him. She wanted to believe him, she really did…

But she couldn't quite shake the feeling in her stomach.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Okay, this is just plain sad. How the hell is this toddler better at playing hide and seek than we are?" Miroku complained as they searched the living room for the dark haired little boy.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten far, but I'm just saying. This is your fault. You were the one counting." Sango lifted up a couch pillow while Miroku looked under the coffee table.

"Sure, just blame it on me…" he said scratching his head. "Tao!" he called through the house. Sango shook her head and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms to see if she could find him. She followed Miroku's lead by calling out the baby's name, but still got no response. She stopped when she noticed that Kagome's door was open and peeked inside, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light coming from his night light. Sango sighed with a smile on her face when she noticed that Tao had climbed into a basket of laundry by Kagome's bed and obviously fallen asleep. She giggled and picked him up, placing him in his crib with a kiss to his forehead. Miroku walked up to the room and glanced in.

"Find him yet?" he asked nervously. Sango placed a finger to her lips and pointed down and the crib. She pulled a blanket over his small body and grabbed Miroku's hand on the way out, pulling him into the living room to sit down next to her on the couch. "Who knew he'd know how to play so well?" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sango just shook her head and giggled.

"You're ridiculous, baby…" she said. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"I know you are, but what am I?" he asked in between planting kisses on her cheeks and forehead. She smirked and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I never said I didn't like it," He raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I know I am, but what are _you_?" she giggled for the millionth time tonight while in his presence. She just couldn't get enough of him, perverted or not.

Well, _actually_…

"Miroku, would you like to keep your left hand or were you feeling like parting with it?" she said as she slapped it away, her eye twitching slightly.

"My love, you wound me. This ass is mine. So I should be able to touch it whenever I please… right?"

"Who said it was yours?" she asked, feigning annoyance.

"You did, last night… remember?" he whispered against her neck, making her shiver. She closed her eyes and moaned softly in her throat as he placed warm kisses with hints of tongue down to her shoulder.

"I don't remember that." She said, as she looked down into his eyes. It always made her breath catch in her throat when she saw the passion and love in his eyes. He told her all the time, but it was when he showed her, that she felt it the most. Through his little actions throughout the day, Miroku had made Sango feel special since that cold day at the skating rink. She still had fears that he would stray, for she knew he was very attractive, and he sometimes seemed to have a wandering eye. That was one reason why she hadn't been able to say it back yet. As much as she really did love him, she had a fear that she would still get her heart broken.

"Well then, baby girl, let me show you…" he kissed her again and carried her back to her room, where he proceeded to kiss every part of her he loved.

**(Hard Knock Life)**

"Dad… Mom," Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand in his and pulled her forward so she was standing slightly in front of him. "This is Kagome. The girl I've been telling you about," He smiled proudly down at Kagome, his eyes shining. Kagome blushed and looked over at his parents, who were eyeing her with curiosity.

"You mean the girl you talk incessantly about?" Inuyasha's dad chuckled, while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was his turn to blush. "Of course. Hello," He reached a hand out which Kagome took, hoping hers wasn't sweating too noticeably.

"Pleased to meet you… thank you for having me over for dinner," she said sweetly. Inuyasha's stepmother raised a perfectly manicured brow and quite noticeably took in the girl standing before her. Kagome held out her hand for the woman to shake, hoping that the fact that this woman was looking her up and down was for an entirely different reason than the negative thoughts flowing through her head. His stepmother took Kagome's hand in hers only slightly, giving it a halfhearted shake. '_Okay…_' Kagome thought inwardly, a new set of butterflies erupting.

"Likewise," she said coolly. She turned to her stepson with a real genuine smile on her face, warmth radiating from her dark eyes. "Inuyasha, honey, go ahead and get washed up for dinner. Sesshomaru and his girlfriend, Rin, are in the living room." She smiled at her son once more and stepped away to go put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Honey, can I carve the ham this time?" Inuyasha's dad questioned with the air of a 6-year-old, laughing as he followed his wife to help out. Kagome smiled politely until they rounded the corner to the kitchen, then let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and whirled around to her boyfriend. Her smile dropped instantly.

"What the hell! Your mom hates me! I can tell!" she whispered fiercely, poking out her lower lip and folding her arms across her chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, stop. She's just looking out for me. I'm the baby!" he said brightly, as if that made it better. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"So you're a mamma's boy?" His eyes widened.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm just her favorite," he sputtered. Kagome laughed, feeling a little more at ease.

"Uh, huh. Sure. I can spot a mamma's boy from a mile away… and right now you're fitting the description perfectly," she teased. Inuyasha scowled.

"Whatever, woman. Let's go meet my brother and his girlfriend." He said as he pulled her down the hall from the entryway towards the living room. "I heard she's hyperactive," he said with a smirk.

"Hyperac-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was attacked by a beautiful dark haired girl that was a little shorter than her. The girl squealed with excitement and jumped up and down, clearly super excited to see Kagome.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Kagome! I've been waiting to meet you. You're so pretty too! Sesshomaru didn't tell me you were this pretty. Hi! I'm Rin!" She smiled a megawatt smile and Kagome cringed slightly behind Inuyasha.

"Uh, hey. Yeah, I'm Kagome," Kagome smiled tentatively and stuck out her hand, but the hyperactive girl threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Um," she started, but Rin didn't seem fazed by Kagome's hesitation. Finally letting her go, she pulled back and beamed at Kagome. "Hi, you must be the little brother I heard a lot about!" she turned her super bright smile to Inuyasha. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah that's me," he shook her hand. "Welcome to the family Rin."

"Thanks! Sesshomaru told me that you also have a little one?" She asked happily. Kagome looked wide eyed at her boyfriend and nodded her head. Just then, another person joined in on their small party.

"Who has a little one?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, putting his large hand on the small of Rin's back. Rin smiled up at her longtime boyfriend and blushed. Kagome smiled. You could tell that they adored one another.

"Oh, that's me. And yeah, I have a son that's almost 2 years old." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the dark haired girl that spoke up and answered her question. "I'm Kagome, by the way," she smiled once more, holding her hand out to the tall man with long silver hair. She noticed that Rin's boyfriend had long silver hair, which was now pulled back in low ponytail, and golden yellow eyes that were similar, but so much different than Inuyasha's. While her boyfriend held warmth and love in his eyes, Sesshomaru's were a little colder. They were now looking over Kagome's form with cool indifference, but he grasped her hand nonetheless and shook it curtly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sure you've already been told of my name?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer to his question already. Kagome looked away, feeling slightly intimidated. How Rin could be with this man was mind boggling to Kagome. They were so different in personality and characteristics alone. Not to mention the height difference.

"Dinner is ready everyone! Come and eat!" Inuyasha's mother called from the kitchen, before Kagome had a chance to respond to his brother. Rin squealed and headed into the dining room, tugging on her lover's hand as he followed with a small smile on his face. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled at her reassuringly, pulling the slightly reluctant girl behind him.

"Inuyasha…" she said quietly. He stopped and looked behind him, confusion crossing his handsome features.

"It'll be okay. Come on," he started pulling again, and Kagome took another deep breath and allowed him to lead her into the brightly lit dining room. His mother had really outdone herself and Kagome glanced in awe at the beautiful arrangement of food that was laid out across the table. Apparently tonight was a special occasion, because she could see that all of the six place settings were set up with fine china and crystal glasses.

Intimidation set in once more.

"Inuyasha, you sit here, on my left. Kagome can sit next to you. Sesshomaru, dear, I'd love it if you could sit right here. I want my sons next to me. It's been ages since I've had you both home for dinner!" she beamed. It was obvious that she was a proud mother, even though she hadn't given birth to the two boys herself. Kagome would have to ask about that later. She took her place on Inuyasha's left side, next to his father, who sat at one head of the table. Directly across the table, Inuyasha's mother faced her husband, while Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru. Kagome was at least put a little at ease sitting across from a girl that was just as out of place as she was.

"Thank you so much! Everything looks delicious," Rin beamed. Kagome sighed quietly to herself, noticing how at ease Rin seemed to be with herself and this situation. '_Never mind,'_ she thought. As she watched everyone converse around the dinner table, she couldn't help but feel like the odd one out. It seemed as though this was the perfect setting for everyone that was involved. Even stone faced Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying himself. But Kagome would answer questions that were directed at her, and genuinely laughed quietly when it was appropriate.

Inuyasha squeezed her leg affectionately under the table and winked at her. She smiled back with a blush. Kagome could tell that he was happy that she was here, but she still felt uneasy from the chilly glances being sent her way from his mother's seat at the table.

"Excuse me for just a moment," Kagome said politely and scooted back from the table, placing her napkin in her chair. She left the dining room and walked down the hall towards the door she knew was the bathroom, since Inuyasha had shown her earlier. When she was on her way out, she bumped into Inuyasha's step mother, who had both of her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's all yours," Kagome said timidly, and sidestepped to her right, trying to get out of her way.

"I'm not here to use the bathroom." She stated simply. Kagome's heart started beating in her chest a little faster than normal.

"Oh?" she asked feebly.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that while you are obviously a very beautiful girl, and seem nice enough, I'm not sure I believe that your intentions are exactly pure."

"My intentions? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked quietly, but even though blood was rushing to her face, it wasn't because she was nervous. Immediately she started feeling defensive.

"Yes, your intentions. Please don't act as though you have no idea what I'm talking about. You know that Inuyasha comes from money, and seeing as though you're a single mother, I'd assume that you might find that extremely attractive. But let me just tell you something," she said lowly. She took the two steps it took to be right in Kagome's face and pointed her finger directly at her chest. "My son will _not_ be taken advantage of. I won't allow it. So before you even think about sinking your claws into him and try to make him fall for you, you might want to think about what I'm saying. Better yet, why don't you just spare him the heartache and break up with him now. He's a good young man. I won't have that tainted." She gave the young girl a pointed look that clearly said 'do I make myself clear?'

Kagome felt as though the air had been sucked right out of her lungs. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. How could this woman think so lowly of her, just from simply meeting her for the first time? Kagome took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She would not let this woman make her feel ashamed of being a single mother.

"I don't know what I did to make you think that I could pull a stunt like that, but I love Inuyasha. He is very important to me. It has nothing to do with where he comes from or how much money he has-"

"Oh cut the theatrics. Do you think I haven't heard this before?" She shook her head as Kagome gasped. She really couldn't believe this woman had the audacity to talk to her like this.

"What-"

"Mom, is everything okay? I'm ready for that strawberry shortcake dessert you were telling me about earlier," Inuyasha said joyfully, rubbing his belly as he rounded the corner into the hallway. Inuyasha's mother glared at Kagome before pasting a smile on her face and turning around to her stepson. For the first time since Kagome had been cornered by his mother, she could hear the warm laughter from the dining room, where everyone was none the wiser of what happened just around the corner.

"Of course honey, I was just showing Kagome the family pictures in the hallway." She turned towards the dark haired girl and narrowed her eyes, daring her to say otherwise. Kagome smiled halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I asked to see the embarrassing pictures later," she tried to say breezily but it came out forced. His mother nodded her head slightly, and then smiled at her son once more.

"Right, well honey I'm going to go start that dessert for you. I know it's your favorite!" she said cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. Kagome looked down at the ground, glaring as though it was somehow the carpets fault.

"You ready, babe? Seriously this dessert will rock your world," he chuckled and walked over to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist like he had earlier. Kagome shook her head and stepped out of his embrace.

"Uh, I'm not really feeling well anymore. I think it might have been something I ate earlier." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis and looked away from her boyfriend, knowing he'd be able to see right through her.

"Are you sure? I'll just get you some wa-"Kagome shook her head, putting her hand up to silence him.

"Please tell your family it was nice to meet them for me. And tell your mother thank you for the wonderful dinner." Inuyasha glanced after her retreating form in confusion as she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and slipped through the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"What the hell…" he muttered to himself, slowly walking into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway as everyone glanced up at him.

"Where's Kagome? Your dad is telling us a funny story from when you two were kids!" Rin giggled like a high school girl, which seemed odd since Inuyasha had learned that she was 25. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"She said she wasn't feeling well…" he trailed off quietly, glancing back over his shoulder towards the front door. His mother hid her contentment behind her clasped hands, and then brought them down to the table with a dramatic sigh.

"Well that's okay honey. Maybe you can call her tomorrow," she smiled reassuringly and gestured him over to the table "Now come and get some of this dessert. We're all waiting for you!" she laughed happily as his father patted the chair next to him.

Try as he might though, he couldn't get the sinking feeling out of his stomach…

**(Hard Knock Life)**

Kagome arrived home a blubbering mess and stormed through the front door and down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Kagome?" Sango said sleepily, rubbing her eyes from the back of her hand. She became instantly alert when she noticed her best friend crying hysterically. "Hey, what's wrong?" she tried but Kagome just shook her head and slid into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Weird…" Sango said, but shrugged as she headed back into her own room. She'd have to ask her about it tomorrow.

Once in her room, Kagome tried to calm herself down and wipe the tears from her eyes, careful not to wake up her sleeping son in the corner. But it was no use. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. She loved Inuyasha so much, even though she hadn't told him yet, but she knew that she was with him because he had given her so much more to be joyous about. After Kouga had broken her heart, she didn't think that she'd be able to find happiness again. But Inuyasha brought out so much love from her heart. Her eyes welled up once more and she threw herself onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head. What was she going to do? Having Inuyasha's mother show so much dislike for her was discouraging. She wanted to stay with him, but didn't think it was going to be possible. His mother was probably already feeding him lies about what her true intentions were now. She'd just have to spare herself the heartache…

"I love you, Inuyasha… I'm sorry," she whispered into the darkness, and fell into another night of restless sleep.

**A/N: Wow! Okay so don't hate the mom too much! Drama makes it more interesting right? Anyway, I can't even begin to explain how incredibly sorry I am for not updating for 6 years! Like there really isn't an excuse. But I'm actually going to put a valid effort into finishing all of my current stories. Thanks for reading – if you still do!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


End file.
